Back in action
by crazygirliecaptain
Summary: OD spoilers! Holly is having nightmares and no one can help her when an old friend appearce. Will Artemis be able to help or will Holly fall into the depths of desperation. Big AH.
1. Meetings

I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl charaters. They all belong to Eion Colfer. And sadly not me.

* * *

It was very uncomfortable. Holly shifted uncomfortably on the floor. Why she was on the floor, she does not know. She starts to sit up and feels a pain in her back. 

'Damn bumk bed I fell off again,' she thought to herself, 'How did I ever let Anna talk me into this.'

She pushed herself off the floor and looked at the sleeping elf. Anna had blonde hair with highlights. She had a very slender frame but was the normal elvin height. She had a very pretty face and blue eyes that everyone adored.

Holly rubbed her eyes and shook her head to get the hair from her face. She had let it grow out since she wasnt in the LEP anymore and didnt have to have helmet hair. It was about sholder length and was naturally straight. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had black lines running under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She went back into the bedroom to get clothes. As she passed Anna she smacked her in the head. She bolted upright with her hair all acrossed her face.

"What was that," she murmured trying to look back and forth with all the hair in her face.

"Your wake up call and your not getting another one so you better wake up now," Holly said strickly as she went to her closet. She took out a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a sweatshirt.

She went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She heard a sqeal and a thud afterword. She smiled in satisfaction knowing Anna had fallen off the bed. She turned on the shower so it was cold and then got in. When she was done she put on the clothes and brushed her dripping hair. She brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom.

She went into the kitchen to see Anna sitting on the table with coffee next to her. She was meditating for something again.

"You are not gonna sneak up on me Holly," she said with her eyes closed.

Holly moved her hands around,"And you are starting to scare the neighbors," she said pulling her off the table.

"Whats with the hostility," Anna said giving her the puppydog face.

"I have to go to work today thats with the hostility," Holly said pouring herself a cup of coffee herself.

Just then the phone rang and her communicater vibrated. "And now the headache begins."

Anna picked up the phone while Holly went over and picked up the communicater. She saw Artemis's face light up on the screen. Holly was shocked and surprised to see him. She heard Anna talking to someone one the phone so she went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What did you do or what do you want," Holly asked laying on the bed with the screen facing her.

"Now Holly, my dearest, what makes you think I am up to anything like that," Artemis asked acting innocent, "I cant just call to talk to my closest friend."

"With you thats not possible,"Holly said rubbing her temples.

"You dont look so well," he said with concern, "Are you okay? Have you been getting any sleep? Is there something bothering you?"

"Wow, and I thought Juliet acted more like a mother,"Holly said with mockery, "I'm so surprised.

He smiled his vampire smile and replied, "Oh, there are many things you dont know about me."

She paused for a moment and then said, "Well, then we need you to come down here for interigations again. Isnt Foaly supposed to know everything?"

"There are some personal things, Miss Short, that not even Butler knows about me," Artemis replied


	2. Birthdays and makeovers

A/N I kinda left you off back there. I messed up and I couldnt redo it so. I'm hurrying up and putting in the next chapter in for all of you people so. I really hope you like. I would love reviews. Critisize or complement. (Im the most horrible speller) Anna is my own. But most of the other characters so far are Eion Colfers sadley.

"So are you telling me that Butlers not doing his job," Holly said a smirk coming to the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, he's doing his job exceptionally well," Artemis replied, "I am just saying that just because you want to know every single detail in my life, Holly dear. I am not going to tell you. Everyone is obssesed so dont worry I wont tell anyone."

Holly's mouth dropped open and she replied, "When are you ever going to stop being so full of yourself. You low life loser."

"When will you get out of denial," He replied smirking.

Holly smiled and put her hands under her chin, "I will totally confess everything to you when you dont lie, cheat, or steal. Plus, you have to be my slave for a week. How's that?"

"Well then were do I sign up?" Artemis asked as Holly looked at him in surprise, "You will be coming to Fowl Manor in a weeks time. So, if you really want to know about me, " he paused, "then come."

The communicator shut off and Anna ran through the door. She still had the phone in one hand chattering away, but there was a package in the other. She held it out to Holly and after she took it Anna left. 'What is this,' she wondered.

She opened the box and reached inside. Her hand hit paper and she automatically thought, 'oh joy more work.' When she pulled it out she found it was envelopes. She opened them slowely, knowing it would be an excuse to stay away from Mulch. Then she read:

Dear Holly,

You are officially invited to my 17th birthday. I would like to let you know that I wanted to do this as formally as possible, but seeing as I just talked to you. No chance in that. I want you to come for more than just the day of the party since I havent seen you in so long. A week and a half if you wish. All you have to do is show up. I will be waiting so no need to reply. The birthday is the 24th but I would like for you to come the 19th. Everything you need will be in the box. Except for one thing, Foaly will explain. If you would like something different, it is all up to you. Hope to see you soon,

Sincerly,

Artemis Fowl the 2nd

'Oh that little,' Holly thought to herself as she let her hand slide back ito the box. What makes him think that she would want to come up there. Her hand felt something soft and she immediatly took it back. She shoved her hand back in and pulled out a yellow dress. It would be tight at the chest and flow the rest of the way down to her ankles. Pinned to it was an above ground pass and a ticket.

"He sends me a ticket," she starts stating loudly walking out of the room, "To come to his birthday party. He assumes that I am coming. He gets a yellow, disqusting yellow dress. Expects me to wear it. Thinks that Foaly will be able to tell me or show me whatever and come up there in 2 days. The nerve he has."

"So your not going to the losers birthday party," Anna asked. She was no longer on the phone but sitting on the couch. Her hair was brushed and she was in her daily clothes.

"What makes you think I'm not going," Holly replied smartly as she jumped on the couch next to her, "I'm gonna go just to let him know I can do all that. But, I am not wearing that dress. Not even if I was payed a million dollars, uh uh, no way."

Anna smiled. Oh she knew that was coming. Anna had met Holly some time after she had quit the LEP.She loved the way she didnt take anything from anyone. Holly and her then decided to get a better apartment together. It took Anna some time but she convinced Holly for the bunkbeds, it was more sister-like.

"You are so stubborn, do you know that," Anna replied shoving her arm a bit.

Holly smiled with sincerity. Only Anna could act like nothing in the world could go wrong. She got up and walked over to the table. She picked up the keys to her ride and walked to the door.

At the door she turned around and replied,"I know I'm stubborn. It means nothing to me that I am. So do me one thing while I'm gone. Burn that dang thing cause it makes me sick."And with that she left the apartment and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Holly ran into the building and automatically saw Mulch sitting there eating a sandwich. 'Typical Mulch.' 

"Dont worry, Artemis called and told me you'd be late," Mulch muffled through his sandwich.

"So are you going too?" Holly asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nope," he said standing up and walking to the elevator, "Its way to risky for me, plus you two are better friends then me and him."

"Oh come one you know that you two are perfrect friends," Holly said as the elevator reached there floor.

"Perfect friends in crime,"Mulch said running over to the minie frigde to get something else to eat, "Plus I have another thing going on."

"Well then you better wish me luck," Holly said, "Because if Sool knows I'm going up..."

She didnt even have to finish. They knew what he would do, make up some lie to get her in even more trouble. He was mad because everytime he walked down the street, another girl stared him down. It was funny, but hard on her.

Holly and Mulch barely talked and didnt go anywhere. When the time came for closing Holly took out her communicator and called Foaly. When he came onto the screen he was eating carrots. 'Typical centar.'

"Hi Holly how are you?" He asked.

"I've been better," Holly said looking over at Mulch who was sleeping, sandwich in hand, "No business today. Did Artemis-,"

"Yes I have something here for you," Foaly cut her off looking around to make sure it was secure, "You can come by when your work is done. Just be quiet and dont let Sool see you."

"Ok,"she said glancing over at Mulch again, "But first I want to have some fun."

"Oh no this cant be good," Foaly said before she turned off the screen.

She walked over to Mulch and waited to see what he did. He stayed still the whole time. So she went over to her bag and just as she suspected. THIER WAS MAKE-UP! Her friends just try and try. So she took the bag and gave him a complete makeover. Then she left in silence. 'oh what fun this will be.'

* * *

Dont judge to quickly I'm just starting. Hate mail and Love mail is welcome. Though I have a feeling there will be more hate. Love the reviewers! 


	3. New tools and a headache

As again I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl Charaters. Only Anna. I also would like to say I am a very bad speller.

* * *

Holly walked up the steps into the building. When she walked through the door she checked to make sure Sool wasnt around and then ran for it. She got to Foalys without a problem, the officers (pretended) didnt even see her. She knocked on the door, it flung open and she was snatched inside. She tripped over her feet and landed on the floor. When she got herself up she noticed that Foaly looked extremely excited and nervous. 

"So what is so important that you have to shove me on the floor to get my attention," Holly asked as she went to sit in a seat.

"You have no time for that," Foaly said grabbing her arm and taking her the other way, "This has to be done quick because I dont know when the next time Sool will check up on me."

He took her to the back room and let go of her arm. He punched in a code on the wall and it slid back to reveal a bag that held many things as it looked. He shut the door to the back room and slumped onto the floor. He dumped out everything on the floor as she sat down next to him.

"Sool must have you really on lock and key," she said knowing how precious his inventions were to him.

"Yeah but he wont catch me because I am way to smart for him," Foaly pulled out a string of beads and placed it around Hollys neck, "This is what you gave me. This is yours, you already know what it does."

Holly gasped looking at it in aw, but Foaly just continued on pulling out wings, "I made these things especially for you. I cleaned out everything and made a pair of wings from all the excess material. I made this a new one though."

He grabbed a gun, she noticed it was a neutrino 3000, "This is your old gun. It has all its little features but the firing part," he added a wink, "No one else can take it from you and use it. I know we can trust the mud boy but we cant."

Foaly took a shiny round thing from the pile, "This is my life. DO not lose this!" He pushed a button and it opened up. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She loved it, it was something she would hope to get to use. He snapped it shut and put things back in the bag. He then went over to a top notch security system and unlocked it.

He took a case and came back over to her. He ran his finger acrossed the scanner and it opened. Inside were two different tubes. In one the color was blue, in the other it was red. "These are gonna help you with your journey. The case is only able to open by our fingerprints. The red one is to change you to look like a human, and the blue one changes you back."

Holly looked up at him and was about to ask how when he went on, "I've never been able to get the base right and now that Fowl has helped. We got it. This is only a test one so... dont be mad. I havent been able to test it, though with me and Fowl what could go wrong."

"A lot of things," Holly murmured under her breathe.

"Well its very easy you drink it and you automatically change. Dont take it underground though, wait till your with Fowl to do this. I dont want any trouble," he looked around again and whispered, "If something goes wrong call me. No matter what dont ask Fowl."

Holly nodded and he shut the case. It sealed and he pushed it into the bag. As he handed the bag to her thier was a noise from the other room.

"Dont worry we are sound proof," Foaly said as there was a knock at the door, "There is another exit out the back. Its only an exit though so I want you to hurry. Its through that door and down the tunnel. You will know where you are ok. Bye"

Holly ran to the door and went inside.She saw the tunnel and was down it in a flash. She crawled for quite a while when she ran into a wall.

"Owie," she cried as she touched the wall with her hand. She felt a handle and turned it. She stepped out right into the basement of her work. When she was closing the wall she heard a scream,a loud one. 'Now you wake up,' she thinks as she runs up the stairs and out the building. He was going to be so mad.

* * *

Holly walked into the apartment and threw her keys on the table. She gota bag of ice for her head and plopped down on the sofa. Her head had already started to bruise. She leaned her head back and tried to relax. When she did, she fell into a deep sleep. 

Two hours later she heard something. She woke up her head snapping forward. Not being such a good idea, her head was starting to pound from the wound. She put her head in her hands and got up slowly.

'There it was again,' she thought looking toward the bedroom. There was a light coming out from under the door, like the computer was on. She lunged for the door and flung it open. Shrieking from the sudden bang of the door hitting the wall was Anna. She jumped almost a foot and fell from her chair with a thud just as loud as the last one.

Holly put her hands to her head again, 'That just made it worse.'

"God Holly trying to scare me to death," Anna wimpered getting off the floor.

"Sorry," She replied appologetically, "I didnt know it was you. I dosed off and thought someone got on..."

She left off the rest cause Anna already knew. There was plenty of things on that computer that could get a lot of people in trouble. Plus, some very personal things.

"Well, no use crying or shieking over spilt milk right," Anna smarted off cocking her head to the side and smiling, "Plus, I can get you back later."

"Oh what," Holly said sarcastically, "Putting make-up in my bag again. I'm frightened. It even came in handy. I gave Mulch a make-over today, he didnt like it that much."

Anna giggled bringing up a Firfox. She typed in something on a search engine. Holly walked over to her and hugged her.

"I had a run in with the wall," Holly said sheepishly, "So I'm gonna go to bed. My head is pounding."

"Ok, nightynight," Anna said not even looking up from the screen.

Holly walked out the door and back into the kitchen. She walked pass the table and noticed that her keys were missing. She looked around and saw them on the hook. 'oh Anna,' she thought putting the ice pack away.

She put her pajama's on and went up on the top bunk. She instently felt drowzy. 'Great,' she thought, 'Finally I can get a great night sleep and maybe some extra.' After that everything was quite and she instently fell asleep.

* * *

For those who dont know Firefox is a type of internet explorer.Wow. I have reviewers. I'm so happy. I want to know what you think of Anna and Holly's relationship. Or just about Anna.

**_Koru Chan: I am a beginner so that explains a lot. I'm glad your eager and I will update as fast as possible. I have lots of ideas._**

**_Brizo: Artemis is stuck up. I couldnt help it. And you are so right. I'm proud! I might have more double- post when I get started. Once I start something that intreges me. (is that how you spell it) I wont stop. Lots to come._**

**_Cup of Earl Gray: Tons more._**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALREADY. _**


	4. Gorgeous

Hiya. Still would like to say that I dont own anyone but Anna. In this chapter though Chris and Adam are all mine. Can anyone tell me if there is a difference in a couch and a sofa?

* * *

Holly woke up snuggly in her bed the next morning, holding on to her pillow. She kicked away her covers and jumped off the bunk, landing on the floor like a crouching tiger. She went into the living room and jumped onto the sofa. She pulled the communicator out of the drawer next to her to call Mulch. When he picked up the phone he was stretching and yawning. 

"So why would you call me at 6 o'clock in the morning when I'm trying to sleep,"Mulch said testily into the phone, "Are you phycotic."

"I woke up, thats not my fault,"She replied to lazy to come up with a good answer," I need the day off if thats ok with you. I have to pack, go shopping, and do some other stuff."

"I dont care just let me go to sleep for another 5 hours and I'll be fine," Mulch almost growled as he turned off the connection.

'Ok so its 6 o'clock in the morning, Mulch is scary in the morning, and I dont wanna pack,' she thought grumpily to herself, 'Might as well get started.'

She threw the phone on the sofa and went to find a bag in the closet. Finally, after many things falling on her head and a few cuss words she found to big black bags. When she was satisfied of what she set out to pack. She went to the kitchen to find her keys and went to shop.

* * *

Anna woke up with a beeping in her ear. 'Why does Holly set that thing,' she thought angrily as she slammed her hand on the table trying to make it cease. 

When that didnt work, she looked up to see that the time it was set for wasnt for another hour. She jumped out of bed and stretched as much as she could. Then she ran over to the computer to find out why it was making so much noise. She saw that there was to E-mails in the inbox. One was for her which thats why it made the noise.

Dear Anna,

I miss you so much! I dont want to fight anymore. I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me just like I'm forgiving you. I want to see you again. Do you think you could meet me at Cafe Corner.

Love,

Adam

"Yes," Anna shouted as loud as she could with joy. It was her boyfriend. They had just gotten into a fight resently and she missed him. Tremendously.

"You know they can probably here you across the street you so loud," Commented Holly's voice behind her.

"You back," Anna said with pure happiness, "Guess what? Adam's not mad at me. He wants to see me later. Isnt that great? Oh yeah and you have an E-mail, too."

"Do you ever come up for air," Holly asked looking at her with her mouth open.

"Sometimes," Anna replied walking out of the room for food.

Holly opened the E-mail to see who it was from.

Oh...Holly...Guess who got the band a sponser. Say it Say it! Christiphor Kyle Trail. You have to come and see us or something. We all miss you! Sent with tons of love,

Chris.

Chris...How many ways to describe that man. Holly's Ex-boyfriend, someone she loved to death, Gay. He ended up meeting Alex. The man of HIS dreams. It was weird and a little hurtfulbut he is her best friend. It was okay with her.

Hey Chris,

Thats amazing, I'm proud of you guys. I think I can get you a show to. Call 826-9042-6879. With a communicator and ask for the Artemis the 2nd. Tell him I'm a friend of yours. He may need a musicain.

With love back to all of the band,

Holly.

* * *

Finally Holly had made it to the surface with no trouble from anyone. She knew the person on the shift. She had looked through the bag and found more things that she might need. Like a moonbelt. She needed to start getting him better Christmas presents. She hooked on the three bags and put on her wings. After she was invisible she took off into the night sky. 

After a while with flying she reached Fowl Manor. As she started to decend, she noticed Artemis through his window. He was at his computer, like always, reading something. She landed on the window ledge and pushed open the window.

"Do I need an invitation?" She asked sarcastically, jumping of the ledge to the floor.

"Not with an extrance like that," he replied standing up to greet her. He brushed invisible dust off his shoulder to the floor.

She unhooked her wings and the bags. She picked up the bag with the potion, what she called it at least, and asked, "Where should I take the um.."

"Anywhere by Foaly's idea of it," insisted raising an eyebrow, "It all depends on if you want to take it now or later."

"Now would be sufficient, though I think I'd do this in the bathroom," Holly commented as she walked toward the doorway, "I'll be a minute."

With that she walked inside and closed the door. She opened the bag. Inside she had oversized jeans and an oversized sweatshit. She opened the case and took out the red vial. She set it on the counter and put on the oversized clothes.

After that she opened the vial and drank it all in one gulp. She sat there for a minute and nothing happened. Then the room spun and she blacked out. She grabbed the counter for support and waited for it to pass. When it did she opened her eyes to see a whole new her. Rounded ears and a lot taller. She was more suprised to see that the clothes she had on fit almost right.

She put everything back in the bag and opened the door slowly. Artemis turned to face her and his jaw dropped instently. He was just as shocked as she was.

When he straighted up he started, "You look.."

"Gorgeous," Juliet screeched walking into the room. She ran over to Holly practically squeezing all of the life out of her. "I'm so happy to see you. I cant believe your here. We have so many things to talk about. I can I take her from you?"

Artemis scratched the back of his head and then shook it, "I was actually just going to do something so its fine with me."

"Great," Juliet squealed dragging Holly to the door.

"I think we should get my stuff first," Holly said stiffly getting her arm back and walking to her stuff.

"Oh yeah," Juliet said jumping over to help.

When they got all three bags Holly walked over to Artemis and hugged him with one arm, "Its good to see you again."

And with that they left the room. He had noticed Juliet never stopped talking and could even here her down the hall. But he stood there shocked at what she did. She had just hugged him.

"Is everything alright," Butler asked from the doorway.

"Everything is absolutely fine, dear friend," Artemis replied walking over, "I just found out how afraid I am of the female species."

Dom chucked and stated, "All men are Artemis, its the way the control us with every emotion."

They then turned and walked downstairs to the basement. Artemis had an experiment going and was hoping it would be done soon. That way he had time to associate with Holly.

* * *

Thank you for the more reviews. I love them. Some of you want to know what Foaly gave Holly. It does many things so some of that will come later. Also I dont have that big of a vocabulary so Artemis isnt going to be able to really knock people out with that. He is going to be more gentle. 

**_Brizo: Thanks for all the confidence in me this helps lots._**

**_Land under wave: Dont worry. Every week I know I'll have one. This just started and I've had one everyday. _**

**_Hollybrigetpepperment: I feel honored. And A/H is something I will never get rid of. (I also like Trouble and Juliet) BUT IM NOT SAYING ANYTHING! _**

Tell me what kind of Holly Artemis things you guys would want. I'd like to see what the top thing is.


	5. Dating and Slaves

I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters.

* * *

"So I needed to talk to you so badly," Juliet said breathlessly, "because my entire life can depend on this."

"Alright Juliet I'm listening,"Holly replied soothingly taking her hand and sitting her on the bed.

"Do you know what its supposed to feel like to be in love," Juliet said very fast.

Holly's mouth dropped open and she stated, "Why the heck does everyone ask Me that question. They like automatically think I would like know or something."

"Hey I just need some advice," Juliet whined.

"Ok lets just say I'm not exactly a love goddess," Holly complained, "My last boyfriend turned gay on me."

Juliet giggled, "Well at least it wasnt another woman."

"Oh thanks Juliet," Holly said starting to laugh herself, "So who is the lucky man."

"Well, he doesnt know but its," she started and stoped, "Trouble."

Holly's mouth dropped for almost the 20th time that week, "I knew it. You two would make such a cute couple. Oh why didnt you tell me on the communicator."

"Because of hackers like Artemis and Foaly," she said looking down, "But I really do like him. I was afraid you might tell me he doesnt even like me."

Holly went to her bag and pulled out the shiny thing Foaly gave her. And jumped back on the bag sitting indian style. She opened it up and typed in internet connection. She saw her instent messager pop up and signed in.

"What are you doing," Juliet asked in curiousity.

"Asking Trouble," Holly said clicking on his name, glad he was on.

"No you cant, what if he says no."

"He wont say no."

"Yes he will."

"I'll make him say that if you want."

"No," she shreiked loudly.

"What's up you guys," Trouble asked his face now on the screen.

"We wanted to say hiya," Holly said, "And ask you aquestion."

"Well ask away," He replied with no trouble.

Juliet took the screen and asked shakily, "I wanted to know if me and you could... I dont know... go out sometime or something."

His mouth dropped, "Really, you mean it you and me...on a date. I'd love to."

Her smile grew out a mile, "Great, well then I'll talk to you later. Would you call?"

"Absolutly," he replied, "Good-bye."

"Bye," Juliet nodded. She then hung up and threw her arms around Holly, "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you."

"No but you can make that up to her later," Artemis smarted from the doorway, "If you dont mind now I would like to take Holly from you."

"Oh sure make me ponder on my own," Juliet murmured, "I guess."

Holly stood up walking to the doorway. He started walking down the hall and she followed. ' It is so beautiful here,' she thought to herself, "I'm so glad Artemis is nothing like Juliet. If he tried to drag me down the hall toI might've lost a wrist.

They turned into a room and she noticed it was his. She gulped. Why the heck was she so nervous.

"So I see your playing match maker already, Holly," he said flatly sitting on his bed.

"I dont see anyone else doing that around here," she replied sitting next to him, "Its the perfect job."

He smiled at her and lowered his head. She looked to the side. After that there was only silence.

"Some friend of yours called,"Artemis said, "He's going to be the band at my birthday."

"Awesome," Holly replied nodding her head.

There was another silence and Holly shifted. She was starting to get really nervous and she didnt know why. Her and Artemis were really good friends right. She started to think of what they were disscussing earlier.

"So,"Artemis tried to make conversation.

"When are you gonna start being my slave now," Holly asked cocking her head to the side.

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He had to think of a better reply than what he was already thinking of. He noticed how wide Holly's smirk had become when he thought, 'Why not.'

"Why not start now," Artemis asked.

It was Hollys turn to open her mouth and not reply. What was she supposed to say to that? Was he joking with her or was he serious? That little rat.

"Alright then slave," Holly said dramatically outstreaching her hand, "Take me to my room."

Artemis got off the bed and took her hand, bringing her to the hall. She finally was walking beside him and noticed that he was still holding on to her hand. She looked down at their intertwined fingers. She blushed madly and turned to look at the wall.

When they got to her door she got the nerve to ask, "So your really that interested that you would be my slave for a week."

"You know how many things you'd have to tell me," Artemis replied raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I dont care, but you should," She replied turning around and shuting the door almost in his face.

"Well I guess we'll find out how horrible it will be tomorrow," he murmured to himselfwalking back down the hall to his own room.

* * *

Ok that was a little short because I have a major headache and I cannot focus.It may be a little before the next chappie because I'm just a mess right now. I want to know what you guys would think. I was gonna have Chris make Holly sing a song solo while the band practices. Its going to be for Chris. I made the song myself so let me know. 

**_Land Under Wave: Now why would you say that? lol_**

**_Holly Peppermint: Umm... I thinkIlet on to everything you know. You should've seen that coming. _**

**_Artemis Fowl's Girl: Maybe. Just be patient. You'll see._**


	6. Kisses maybe

To all the fans,I STILL do not own any Fowl characters. Sadly still.

* * *

Artemis was sitting at the kitchen table that morning trying to think. It wasnt always so hard to think. Nothing had ever come up that was so puzzling and so akward that he couldnt even ask Butler. He sure wasnt gonna ask Juliet. All he wanted to know was if Holly liked him. It seemed like it but he couldnt read her mind. 

She acted so nervous yesterday which only made him more nervous. He hadnt seen her in person for 3 years. No big break downs or news of Haven being destroyed. It really did suck not needing to be the genuis to save the day. But he was normal now. He had friends and enemies in his school.

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the doorframe. "Owie," Holly said rubbing her arm.

"Well if you tried not running into walls it wouldnt hurt," Artemis smarted raising an eyebrow.

She glared at him and replied, "Funny how you say that slave I was thinking the same thing."

He frowned and asked, "Whats with the name, I have a name you know."

"Yes I do know that but you are my slave, why not show it," She said walking over to a random cabnet looking for a cup.

Artemis stood up and walked over behind her, "I believe your looking for this," He reached over her head and handed hera cup.

She glanced over her shoulder awkwardly and replied, "Thanks."

"Your welcome your Highness," he said walking back to the table.

Holly took a deep breath and turned around. She went to the rifrigerator for some orange juice. She poured some in her cup and sat down next down next to him.

"Not that its important but, what are you planning," Artemis whispered as Juliet walked in the room.

Holly finished drinking her orange juice and replied, "You'll see."

Then she got up and left. She walked back up to her room to get ready for the day. When she was done taking a shower she went to unpack. She had been to lazy to do it last night. After she did that she laid down on her bed.

'Juliet is so luckey,' Holly thought to herself, 'It always seems like guys are always after her. Every time I have gotten a boyfriend he ditches me.'

"I hate men," Holly whined out loud.

"Well thats not nice," She heard Butler say from the doorway.

"Oh," Holly said sitting upright, "Hi, how are you?"

"Good," he replied walking toward her, "But how are you?"

"Just thinking like always," Holly said starting to smile, Butlers a good person to talk to, "How has it been lately around Fowl Manor? Has Artemis got any scemes that may throw Haven into dispare."

"No, he has settled down and made friends instead," Butler said sitting down on a chair, "You should know most of all that he's changed."

"He may have changed but he's still annoying and good with words," Holly said and then regretting it she added, "I was just hoping you know. Everything is so weird with nothing to be on your toes about. You should make him change back."

"I thought you liked him better this way Ms. Short," Butler asked.

Holly looked up fast wondering if he thought that, "He's the best friend on and under the entire world, but cant he be bad just once in a while."

"What gave any of you the idea that I wasnt right now," Artemis said watching Holly jump about a foot off the bed landing with a loud bang on the floor.She got up and walked over to him punching him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"If you didnt notice me falling on the floor theres no explaining the pain," Holly said crossing her arms.

Artemis laughed it was so easy to make her mad, "Yeah, but it was worth it to see the look on your face."

Butler got up and walked over to Artemis, "I think I'll wait till the fightings over. It was nice talking to you Holly."

"Aww. Now you scared Butler," Artemis said smirking at her.

She hit him in the arm again getting frustrated, "Stop being so mean. Gosh your annoying."

"From wha I heardyou liked me for it," He said sitting on her bed.

"Thats not what I said," Holly said turning to face him, he had an eyebrow raised and his arms were crossed in a mocking way.

"Yes that is what you said," Artemis continued, "You said I was annoying, good with words, and your best friend."

"Thats not what I said," Holly whined, "Your putting words in my mouth. I did not say that."

Artemis laughed and got up. He walked over to Holly and put a hand on her shoulder, "You know how easy it is to make you angry. Your almost as easy to annoy as Foaly, like when you tell him his inventions suck."

She pouted and pushed him in the stomach lightly making him back away a little, "Your a jerk you know that. You should be so glad that I'm not punching you right now."

"I am glad," He said giving her a smile, not a vampire one, just a real smile, "Cause even if I'm used to it, It still hurts."

She gave him an evil smiled and he backed up, "That doesnt mean you can hit me now."

"Well you take the fun out of everything dont you," she whispered looking down.

"Oh yeah you think its fun punching someone, huh," Artemis asked lifting up her chin. There eyes connected and they held each others stare. It was blue against hazel. Then Artemis looked away.

"I'll talk to you later okay," He said walking out the door, "I have to do something."

"What," Holly said turning around to find herself already alone. She closed the door and laid down on her bed.

'Why did he have to ruin such a perfect moment,' she thought to herself. She flew up, 'Please tell me I didnt just think that. Why would I want something like that.'

She laid back down on her bed to ponder some more but only ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Artemis ran all the way down the stairs and to his lab in the basement, 'What the heck is going on. Why wouldI think of kissing Holly. How could I think of something like that. She'd kill me.'

He went over to his meditation spot and thought, 'Her eyes are so beautiful. More mesmerising then the actual power she has. I cant help but think if leaving was wrong. If I didnt I might have kissed her but, would that be wrong. It's not like it would mean anything. Just lust.'

Even as he was thinking this he was doubting himself. Its not everyday that a genuis does something stupid because he doesnt know how to react.

* * *

Ok I think I should stop there and think of what to do. I want to know if you hate it. Cause I feel awkward. This is my first fic. I started writing one before but the plot sucked. This one might be better. Let me know. 

**_Just to let all of the people who review. Thank you for all of the encouragement. It makes abig difference. And non of you told me if I should do the song. I'll give you a little insider. Please if you hate tell me so I dont make a fool of myself. Its not for Chris anymore._**

**_without you I'm lost for a while, without you I can always smile, I am flying free theres nothing I cant do, Without you. _**

**_Thats the chorus tell me what you think. (kisses)_**


	7. Going to the mall

He was chasing her. She wanted to stop running and face him but she was afraid. She didnt want to see him. She didnt want him to hurt her again.She ran into a dead end. She felt him creeping up behind her. He grabbed her arm.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD," she heard Juliet yell as she was being shaken from her nightmare. Juliet got on the bed and started jumping up and down, "Where going shopping so you better wake up. WAKEY WAKEY!"

Holly grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her causing her to lose balance. Her hands waved over her head as she fell off the bed with a loud thud.She stood up, swearing at Holly and grabbing her arms dragging her out of bed. Juliet was walking toward the stairs when Holly started protesting.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she screamed tearing her arms away from Juliets grasp. Juliet just turned around and went down the stairs. Holly went back into her room and brushed her hair forgeting all about the dream.

'Who does she think she is,' Holly thought to herself shaking her head.

* * *

Holly got in the car with Juliet and Artemis. Butler was in the front seat and starting the car. 

"Is it really necessary for girls to take so long to get ready, just to go to the mall?" Artemis asked cocking his head looking at the two quizically.

"Trust me if I was woken up earlier," Holly stated smiling at him, "You wouldnt be yelling at me, we'd be yelling at Juliet."

"True," Artemis replied as Juliet whined, "Thats not fair."

"Yes it is,"Holly said, "If you would have woken me up at the same time as you were going to get ready. I would have been waiting for you."

"Were here," Butler said from the front seat.

"Wow, you must drive fast," Holly said in shock.

"No,"Artemis said stepping out of the car and offering her his hand, "I just live that close to the mall."

She took it and stepped out of the car. She saw people with camera's and millions of other people shopping. She ducked protectively as Artemis grabbed her arm.

"You look like a human now remember," he whispered as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah," Holly replied closing the car door and running up to Juliet.

'He always gets so close,' Holly thought to herself, 'It is so weird, yet nice.'

"So where are we going first," She voiced out loud.

"I think you need a dress for my party," Artemis said walking into the mall, his eyes widened.

"Hey," Juliet whined, which was starting to hurt Holly and Artemis's heads, "I put one in the box you sent for Holly."

They were automatically crowed by reporters. Who were spitting out comments and asking questions.

"Hey," Juliet shouted and they barely looked and noticed till she said, "If you dont step back you'll get a taste of his bodyguards sister."

That did it some of them split at the first word of it. Most stepped back instinctively and others just dropped thier jaws like they never knew that he had a sister. Artemis grabbed Holly's wrist dragging her out of the crowd and running around the corner. He ducked into a corner and they were close together.

They could here the mob of reports and kids running to find out where they went.

"Do you think thier gone," Holly asked shifting uncomfortably. 'Why does he make me so wierded out.'

"I think thier gone," Artemis said taking her hand and leading her out of the spot. He walked over to where Juliet stood with her arms crossed. She looked at thier hands and then Holly's face.

"Why dont you ever let me have any fun," Juliet asked sarcastically, "I was just about to open a can of woop.."

"Well I didnt want them to ask Holly questions yet when we didnt make up a story," Artemis replied letting go of Holly's hand. It twitched as she pulled it back missing the warmth.

"How about I'm a friend from America and I travel alot," Holly said turning to face him, he seemed tense, "They wont see me for a while so its a good story."

"Or you could say your his current girlfriend," Juliet smarted and then started laughing. Artemis and Holly both blushed but Holly's was more noticable.

She smacked Juliet and remarked, "It has to be something realistic. If you havent noticed I'm not afraid to hit Artemis and girlfriends dont do that."

Artemis's face fell as nobody noticed and Juliet replied, "Thats why he likes you, your different."

"I think we've had enough of this conversation," Artemis said looking around and noticed reporters coming their way, "What do we do."

"Your a great actor and Holly's sometime great at keeping her mouth shut and nodding," Juliet said her head bobbling, "Can you guys please."

She gave them a big puppy dog frown. Holly shrugged her shoulders and took a step towards him." I dont think you can do it."

"Is that a challenge," Artemis replied as the were ingulfed in the media.

"Who's the new friend," A girl reporter asked from somewhere in the back.

Artemis inched his way a little to Holly and took her hand again, she shivered at his touch, "She is my girlfriend."

"How long have you been going out," A male reporter asked this time.

"2 weeks," he replied off his head thinking it up before the questions came. Holly just stood there as some more questions were asked off.

"Whats your name," A reporter asked from the front.

Artemis looked at her and she said in a low voice, "Holly."

Someone from the back yelled, "what."

"Its Holly," she said in a louder more confident tone.

"OkI think thats enough break it up," A mall cop said making the reporters scatter.

Juliet walked past putting something in Holly's pocket and smiling to herself. Holly growled at her and she just laughed as she walked away.

"You to can hold your alone with the mall cops, meet me at the Food Court,"Juliet said going to the Abercrombie and Fitch, "And dont do to much alone." She winked at them and went inside.

Holly blushed again and thought, 'Crap, I cant let him see my blushing.'

He looked at her with a smile on his face and said in a soothing voice, "It's okay. Juliet does that to every girl I talk to. You dont have to get mad."

She sighed and thought, 'Good he thinks I'm mad at her. Wait not good. Wait. I dont know.'

She hadnt noticed but they had started walking to a dress store and she looked at him.

"Dont you even think about it," She protested as they were almost inside.

"What are you going to where to my party then," He asked facing her again.

"Pants and a shirt if I have to," She said starting to walk away but couldnt because his hand was still holding on to hers. He pulled her back with a sharp but not painful tug.

"You have to wear a dress its a formal and my parents will not let you in without one," Artemis lied easily hoping she didnt know that. She must not have because she growled and walked away. Dragging him with her.

As they walked in the girls automatically grabbed Holly and led her away from Artemis. Others took Artemis and made him sit in a chair telling him he couldnt see what was going on. He crossed his arms and muttered, "Girls," under his breath.

After a half hour of talking and designing and drawing, Holly came out to find Artemis half asleep in the chair.

She stalked over soundlessly and kneeled down next to him. She leaned next to his ear and whispered, "Are you awake," when he didnt reply she yelled, "Wake up."

He jumped almost falling out of his chair and then glared at her, "What was that for?"

"I tried waking you up," she said innocently, "I couldnt think of any other way."

He stood up and started walking away. He seemed mad at her and she didnt like that.

"I'm sorry," she said walking up to him, he kept walking, "Artemis please dont be mad I said I'm sorry."

He turned around suddenly with a big grin on his face. Was he laughing. "Youreally think I'd get that mad over being woken up."

She punched him in the arm and replied, "You are so mean."

She looked a little upset. Being afraid does that. He took her shoulder and pulled her close to him in a hug. She was a little surprised and stiffened for a moment. He let go and looked at her.

"Your one of my best friends Holly.I would never be mad at you for something so small," He said as his hand sled down her arm to her hand. He took it and started leading her to the Food Court.

Holly was startled. He was acting like they had seen eachother everyday for the last 2 years and more than that like he like her. Either he was a really good actor or... he liked her. She smiled to herself in the thought of it. Then she shook her head. No.. she wouldnt think something like that...Its not right in her nature.

They got up to the Food Court and saw Juliet flirting with some guy. Holly turned to face Artemis, "Does Juliet have trouble with guys knowing that she has Butler as her brother."

"Yes," Artemis said, "I already know where this is going."

She squeezed his hand and walked over to Juliet, "Hey did you find anything shopping."

She sat down and gave Juliet a confidental wink. She then looked to her left to see Artemis sitting down next to her. That left a seat next to Juliet open. He looked at Artemis and was about to leave when Artemis said, "Would you like to have lunch with us."

"I wouldnt want to intrude on you, sir, I do..." He started.

"I'm kind of begging really," Artemis said looking at the two girls. They both crossed thier arms simultaneously. The guy sat down next to Juliet and she began to talk again.

"This is Austin," she then told him, "This is Artemis as you probably know and his girlfriend, my best friend, Holly Short."

It wasnt a lie. It was the honest truth, just not telling him everything. After someone came to get thier order they kept on talking. They ate and joked and enjoyed the company. Artemis finally looked at the time and pointed to his watch.

"I'm sorry to say this but we have to go," Artemis said standing up. Holly stood up next to him and he started walking away not even waiting for Juliet. She ran up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Turn around and look," he said turning around. She followed suit just in time to see him hand her a piece of paper and her smiling gratefully.

She ran over to them and they got back to the front entrance doors. They saw Bulter sitting in the car right in front and got in.

"So, you and Holly are going out, huh?" Butler asked sarcastically from the front seat, "I heard it on the news a half hour ago. They are all over it on talk shows. You broke a lotof girls hearts Artemis."

"I guess I'll have to live with that," Artemis replied glancing at Holly. After that the ride home was mostly silence. When they got home they mostly seperated but Holly and Juliet. They went up to Juliets room to try on the clothes that Juliet bought for Holly.

* * *

OMG! That is like the longest chapter yet. I know I write them. I'm so proud. I am going to be writing longer chapters so that means at least two days wait. IM SORRY! Dont be mean.

TO MY REVIEWS! I still love you. You inspire me so much. I have read some of yours and to know how good you are and your complementing me. Thats something. And Koru. FOR ONCE I DID SOMETHING RIGHT! lol Arnt you proud.


	8. He burned it?

Thanks for all of the reviews. I mean I got on the computer (I check email everyday) and I had 7 reviews. 7! I'm so happy. Dont mind all the mistakes cause I cant spell to save my life. Huge words I can do small ones no way. lol Back to the story.

* * *

Holly was walking through some hall, sneaking as quietly as possible. Someone grabbed her from behind and turned her around. 

"Artemis," Holly said happy that it was him. Then he changed from himself to someone else. He pulled out a gun and fired.

Holly woke up screaming and holding it until someone came into the room. They fell over her bag with a loud 'oof' on the floor. She was shaking and tried to breathe deeply.

"Are you okay," Artemis asked getting up from the floor. She became even more frightened and froze. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "Holly."

"Yeah," She squeaked. Then the Butlers were at the door with guns drawn, looking for an intruder.

"Its alright," Holly said looking around Artemis, "I just had a nightmare."

"Alright," Juliet said lowering her gun and walking away. Butler lowered his weaponed as well, he nodded to them and shut the door.

Artemis turned to face her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Now I know I may be a nuisance but I know when your lying so spill it."

"I had a nightmare I told you," Holly whispered and added, "I know you'll think its stupid but its just something that scar.."

"No, dont even think that," Artemis replied scooting closer to her, "Its ok to be afraid or have nightmares. I had nightmares before, and you know that I've been afraid.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and breathed. She felt his arms wrap around her but didnt even notice when he pulled her on to his lap. They both sat there for quite some time before Holly lifted her head. She shifted some and Artemis helped her off his lap.

"Are you okay now," He asked taking her chin in his hand and raising it to make her eyes meet his. She nodded her head as much as she could with him holding her chin. He smiled and hugged her one more time. When she started to lean back he kissed her on the head and went back to his room.

Holly sat there startled. She couldnt think, she was barely breathing. 'Did he just kiss me,' she thought to herself, 'oh my gosh. I cant believe he did that.'

She was happy yet scared at the same time. That had to prove he liked her or was he just being nice. Why would he do somthing like that? Was he teasing her? With all thoughts going through her head she fell into a rather difficult sleep.

* * *

When Holly woke up the next morning she smelled something burning. She got up and ran down the stairs almost falling in the process. She got to the kitchen to find a very angry Dom and a sad Juliet. 

"What happened," Holly asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Juliet just about burned the entire kitchen," Dom replied looking over to her, "She was cooking breakfast and caught it on fire."

"Oh come on Dom," Juliet whined, "Its an easy mistake anyone can make it. I didnt mean to."

"Yeah Dom," Holly said getting orange juice from the refrigerator, "Think about it this way. At least she can cook. I tried to melt chocolate and Iburned it."

Juliet giggled and Dom shook his head. She got a cup and poured some juice. She then sat down at the table and thought about last night.

Artemis walked in the room, "Did Dom catch something on fire."

Juliet giggled again and tried not to catch his glare as he said, "No, it was Juliet."

"Well good cause that makes a whole lot more sense," he said letting out a sigh and sitting next to Holly.

"Hey," Juliet complained putting her hands on her hips, "Now that is just mean. I hope you know that I am not cooking you any breakfast anytime soon."

"Thatsa good thing to cause I'm not eating burnt eggs," Artemis replied making a face.

"Thats right Mr. Sarcasm," Juliet said, "Keep it up and I might tell Holly your deepest darkest secret, you little turd."

Holly almost spit her orange juice out at the one. She coughed and then had a giggle fit at the table. Artemis looked sad as Juliet ganged in with the giggle fit.

"Juliet you are the funniest person I have ever met," Holly said finally letting go of the laughter, "I mean come on where do you come up with some of those things. Little turd. Though that is kinda old. You should make some new ones."

"Wanna help," Juliet asked as Holly finished her drink, "We can gang up on Artemis and Dom. Do some butt kicking, and then watch Underworld."

Artemis smiled and said, "Well then the last part your adding me in cause I am the one that bought the movie for all of us to watch."

"Oh, poor Arty to afraid to watch it himself," Juliet replied fluttering her eyelashes.

"Its action not horror," Holly and Artemis said at the same time.

Dom and Juliet exchanged glances as did Artemis and Holly. Dom rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Juliet did the same after patting Holly on the head as a goodbye.

"Are you stalking me," Holly asked.

They looked at eachother for a minute and then started laughing. Holly smiled and put her cup in the sink. Artemis stood up and waited for her to walk with him out of the kitchen.

"It is alright for you to watch the movie with us," Holly said as Artemis opened the door, "Juliets just being a pain. She doesnt know what she's doing. I guess its one of those really feminine girlie things. I mean its like, 'I havent seen you in two days, we must go shopping.'"

Artemis laughed and replied, "I just a thing Juilet would say. But I dont blame her for wanting some alone time with you. We havent seenyou in so long and its not easy to talk real talk on a screen."

"Yeah I know," Holly replied as they started walking up the stairs, "I cant just tell Juliet things that I've already might've told her now. Like say you like someone, someone could listen in on who you like. That is why you need to do it in person."

Artemis nodded in agreement and opened the door to his room. Holly hesitated but walked into the room non the less. Artemis noticed her hesitation but pushed it out of his mind for now. Couldnt think of that.

She jumped on his bed and laid down. He grabbed his chair from the computer and sat on it next to the bed. Holly tilted her head so she could see Artemis. He was sitting on the chair backwards with his chin resting on the back of it.

"So what are we supposed to do about the boyfriend and girlfriend situation," Artemis asked lifting his head up.

Holly sat up on the bed and replied, "Well, you have to tell your parents where you met me, how you met me, how we got together, how long we've..." Artemis covered her mouth with his hand.

"Yes I know that, but I mean it will probably be a little awkward," Artemis cut in, "If we act like boyfriend and girlfriend that means we have to hold hands and hug and be all 'oh your cuter.."

Holly bit his hand...hard. He let go with a 'hey' and Holly said, "One, you ever put your hand over my mouth again, I'll draw blood. Two, Obviousely I can handle that much. Your my best friend, I've hugged you before and we did hold hands yesterday. And Three, Does that mean your not my slave cause we have other things to deal with."

"Are you still gonna tell me everything about you," Artemis asked turning the chair around and sitting on it normally.

"No," Holly said curiously.

"Then, I have to be your slave," Artemis said and Holly looked at him questioningly, "Look, Being your slave for a week wont be so bad. Plus, I get to ask you a ton of questions. Trust me when I say to, I will know if your lying."

"Now why would I do that," Holly asked starting to smile, her own slave.

"Cause thats just the kind of trick a girl would pull," Artemis replied. His computer started to beep and he rolled his chair over. "I'll have to talk to you later. Go talk to Juliet I know she'll be waiting to talk to you. Tell her I'll be down in less than 2 hours."

He faced Holly as she got off the bed. She went over to him and hugged him. That surprised him but he hugged her back glad that she did it.

"Thanks for helping me last night, for comforting me," Holly whispered in his ear, " I really appreciate it."

She let go and walked to the door. Right before she left he whispered to her back, "Your welcome, Holly."

* * *

Ok, So many people have reviewed and I appreciate it. Just one thing. Koru I may never learn my mistakes so... There really is no point in telling me. I fail to completely do that. Iam a little sad. I just thought of something horrible. School. It may slow my down. (later in story)

Thank you and keep on reviewing. I hope everyone is having a good summer like me.


	9. The necklace

"Ok so, What are you going to wear for the party," Juliet asked almost bouncing up and down as she went over to the closet, "What color is it? Oh if you go with Artemis, you have to match."

Holly's mouth dropped at that, "What makes you think I'd go with that Mud Man?"

"Oh come on," Juliet said turning to face her, "He doesnt have a date and I doubt he is gonna get one. Your pretending to be his girlfriend. You dont have anyone to go with and oh yeah, YOU LIKE HIM!"

"I never said I liked him," Holly replied trying not to blush. Would Juliet tell?

"Oh please you only agreed to 'pretend' to go out with him," Juliet said, "Plus, I think you two would make the cutest couple. Just like me and Trouble. Oh did I tell you he is coming to the party. I was so excited when Aremis said yes and then Trouble said yes and then.."

"Ok Juliet I think I get your point," Holly said taking a deep breath, "Maybe I like him a little."

"Good," That was the only thing she said. She returned to the closet and went in. She came out with a dress in her hand. Holly's mouth dropped again. It was beautiful. It was halter top baby blue dress. It wentabove the knees but had that twirling effect. (You know when you spin around and it flares up)

"I love it," Holly said getting off the bed as Juliet twirled around holding it up to her, "Its really pretty."

"I thought so to, do you think Trouble will like?" Juliet said with concern.

"Oh yeah," Holly said mesmerized, "I hope my dress turns out looking as good as yours.

"What is yours, dont you have it yet?" Juliet asked.

"No, but I should get it tomorrow, but that doesnt mean your seeing it," Holly said and before she could protest Holly added, "I want it to be a surprise plus I dont want you running off and telling anyone. I will show you something cool if you dont tell its coming tomorrow,"

"Fine with me," Juliet replied. Holly ran out of the room and came back with a necklace. "Oh thats cute."

"Just wait till you see what it does," Holly said closing the door.

She put the necklace on and said, " Now this would be good for someone like you. Someone who likes to change thier outfit every so often. Or likes to try on thier clothes to see which one looks best."

"How does it work," Juliet asked cocking her head to the side.

"You think of the items you have already stored in memory and.."

Holly outfit changed from jeans and a tee shirt to an Army skirt with a black shirt with I love boys in Uniforms.

"Oh my gosh I love it," Juliet almost screamed, "I want one to."

"I only have one for now but I can ask Foaly to make you one later," Holly said, "It was my idea, but you inspired my idea. Isnt it cool. It can be like something used in a store so people dont take so long you know."

"You would make a fortune," Juliet said admiringly, "You have to show Artemis."

"I will later," Holly said switching back to the clothes she was wearing, "Theres somthing else it does to. Weapons. Which is something me and you would really like to know about."

"Thats wicked," Juliet replied putting her dress away and walking to the door to open it.

"Yeah I know," Holly said walking out with her. They went to the end of the hall and knocked on Artemis door.

"If you dont get out in 5 seconds were watching movies without you," Holly threatened, "Or I will just embarass you cause thats what girlfriends do."

Juliet just laughed the entire time until she heard something hit the floor then she tried to open the door. It was locked and she knocked. She heard something else hit the floor.

She was about to kick it down when Artemis opened the door with his hair in his face. Holly giggled and Juliet put her hands on her hips. A small smile tugged at the side of his lips as he came out of his room.

Holly just looked at Juliet and they followed him. When they finally got to the stairs Holly had stopped with holding back her giggles. They were gone now as she was walking down the stairs. She was looking at Artemis hair when she tripped over her own feet.

Artemis heard her fall and turned around to catch her. Good thing was that they were at the bottom of the landing. Bad thing was that she nocked him completely over and was now on top of him. Juliet laughed and went around them.

Holly was blushing furiously but Artemis's cheeks could roast chicken on them. Holly attempted to move but fell only making the situation much worse. Her legs were intertwined with his.

"Um...," Holly tried to speak, "It could be worse."

Artemis laughed and asked, " How so."

"Butler could be here," She replied trying to get her legs and arms to work properly. They both started laughing and finally she was untangled. She rolled over and kept laughing. Finally they both started to stop some with little giggles.

Artemis got up and offered her his hand, "No, I think the worst would be my parents. My mom would probably try to take photos knowing her."

Holly giggled and they got into the other room where Juliet was setting things up, "You took way to long."

"Dont be jealous," Holly said walking past her and flicking her hair. She went into the kitchen to start the popcorn.

Artemis had shocked written all over his face and Juliet turned around to see it.She got up and walked over to him saying, "I knew you liked her."

"I never said it," Artemis replied looking her seriously dead in the eye.

"But you liked the fact that she is okay with it and probably likes you to," Juliet said turning to jump on the couch. Juliet came in afterward and jumped on to.

Artemis came over to the couch and noticed the only place to sit was next to Holly. Even though he knew what Juliet said he didnt want her to know it was true so he easily sat down without hesitation. Like nothing was wrong. He saw Juliet cross her arms so he stuck his tounge out at him. Childish.

Holly looked between the two and asked, "Now is there somethingI should know? Whats going on?"

"I think you should ask," Juliet said turning to face her ignoring Artemis who was confused. Holly sort of bluched but smiledand mouthed, 'really.' Juliet nodded a yes and Holly turned to Artemis.

"Do you have anyone to go with as a date to your party," Holly asked him.

He looked at Juliet whom had the biggest grin on her face that she couldnt hide. He looked at Holly and she looked a little nerves. Exactly like he felt.

"Well, thats a good idea for me," Artemis said as she let out a breathof relief.

"When are your parents coming home is another thing I have to ask," Holly asked him showing her distress.

"There not that bad Holly," Artemis said, "Their coming home tomorrow afternoon. Say twelvish."

"Ok enough chitterchatter," Juliet said.

"I'll go get the popcorn and we will start the movie," Holly said walking out of the room.

"I'll kill you," He said to Juliet.

"You know if you like her she probably likes you back," Juliet replied in hushed tones, "Plus she may be one of the truest and not wanting you for money."

That hit him. It was true, Holly would never do that to him. If she was in a jam she might ask but she would pay him back, or at least try to. Seeing as he wouldnt except that. She walked back in and all thoughts were forgotten as they watched the movie.

* * *

Ok,I think that you all see where I'm going or at least I hope so. The necklace is something that is like in the game Final Fantasy X and X2. Plus, the movie UltraViolet. Then I just love the movie Underworld.

I would like to thank all my reviewers and I hope you dont mind that I'm taking forever in updating. I love all my lovely reviewers and please. Review as much as youd like. Peace!


	10. Parents and Kyle

Ok, I know that this is going like really slow especially for the chapter I am on. But I am trying to change that. So Here I go with happily a long chapter that will cover stuff and get to the good stuff.

* * *

Holly woke up looking at a tv with a blue screen. She went to move but felt an arm around her. She was laying so her head was on the chest of whomever she was on top of. She turned her head up to see no one other than Artemis laying there. 

She took a deep breathe and looked at the clock. It was almost noon, which freaked her out more if that was even possible. She tried to clear the blush rushing to her cheeks as she tapped Artemis. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Umm..." Holly tried stating something but failed and tried again, "I think this would be a little hard to explain to your parents so if you wouldnt mind letting go."

He smirked a little and replied, "Oh dont worry, my parents wouldnt mind. The only thing scary would be the thought of the lecture they would give us. Though I dont see anything wrong with the position we're in."

She gasped and hit him on the chest. He let go as he laughed it off and went into the kitchen, "What do you want to eat for lunch. Or should we wait for my parents?"

"How about I go upstairs and you think about it? You are the genious right?" Holly asked starting to the other door. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

As Holly was walking up the stairs she noticed Artemis behind her and asked, "What are you a love sick puppy."

He got up beside and wrapped his arm around her, "How did it take you that long to notice, girlie?"

He ran up the stairs before she hit him for the comment. She got to her room, changed and brushed her hair. When she was done she heard the doorbell ring, she swallowed and took a deep breath. She went out of her room and down the stairs. As she was on the way down she saw Artemis and his parents standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh you look lovely," Angeline crooned, "IfI remember from the paper its Holly right."

"Yes Mam," Holly said getting to the bottom of the landing.

"Oh please," Angeline crooned again, "Call me Angeline or mom."

Artemis and his father simintaniously hit thier hand to thier heads. They also rolled thier eyes, but Holly blushed madly. Artemis made a cover from his parents for it.

"So what are we gonna do for lunch," He asked making his parents look at him.

"I think we should go out to lunch and get to know Holly some," Artemis the 1st said.

"Splended," Angeline said walking toward the basement door, as Holly noticed the music from below, "I'll just let Juliet know that we areleaving and then we can leave."

"I'll be back in a second, I have to find something in my room." Holly said taking a step up the stairs, "Artemis would you mind helping me?"

"Of course, Holly," Artemis replied taking a step up with her. They both went up the stairs. Holly going faster than Artemis. When she got there she picked upher necklace and put it on. Artemis walked in and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Will you calm down, thier not gonna find out anything," Artemis said looking her in the eyes, "I'll let you come up with it and I will just remember it as you say it."

"What if I stop and dont know what to say?" Holly asked frantically but not loudly, "What if I say something wrong? What if I give away the exsistance of fairies? What if.."

"Dont worry," Artemis said tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, " If you dont know what to say or if you studder I'll back you up. The only thing you have to know is that your American, okay?"

She nodded her head and took her hand taking her down the stairs. She let her hand rest in his as they got to the door, where his parents were standing. They went into the car letting Artemis and Holly sit in back.

Holly kept noticing that Angeline was looking back every couple of seconds and smiling widely. It was starting to bug her.

Artemis leaned in to her and whispered in her ear, "You know how funny it is to see how distressed you get when my mother looks back here. You would think that teenagers making out in the back of the car would be that distressed."

She turned and whispered back, "You must really want to go out with me cause you seem to like you boyfriend, girlfriend frases."

He laughed a little to cover up his blushing, but Holly noticed. She giggled a little bit just to make him think it was a joke. His mother looked back again and smiled again.

"We're here," Artemis's father said from the front, parking and getting out.

Artemis got out of the car and took Holly's hand to help her out. She leaned next to him and asked, "So are you gonna help me pay for my dress?"

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She shivered at his touched and scolded herself as he replied, "Well seeing as you probably dont have any human cash, I'd have to. Plus, I think we have enough money to buy a dress."

She laughed and layed her head on his shoulder. Artemis swallowed a little bit but let her as they walked into the resturant. They found a table and sat down. Holly next to Artemis, with Angeline across from her. Artemis's father acrossed from him.

After they had ordered Angeline asked Holly, "So deary, when do we get to meet your parents."

Artemis looked at her and she half smiled replying," My parents arent around anymore."

"Oh I am so sorry," Angeline crooned leaning over the table and taking her hand, "If you ever want to talk I'm right here for you alright."

"Thanks," Holly said smiling wider.

"So where do you come from," Artemis's father asked her.

"Well at first I lived in the U.S. when I lived with my parents," Holly started confidently, Artemis noticed her confidence and smiled, "When my parents died when I was 15 I moved here with a close friend of mine. He lives on the other side of Ireland."

"So do you like the U.S. or Ireland better," Angeline asked.

"Oh Ireland definitally," Holly said laughing, "They have the best breathing air, plus cuter guys with accents."

Artemis raised his eyebrow as his parents laughed. She blushed a little when she noticed that he was looking at her. Then he smiled and shook his head smarting, "So thats why you like me so much."

She laughed and replied, "Of course."

Thier order came and then it became more casual talk for them. Holly didnt have to answer any really difficult questions and when they asked something about the relationship, Artemis answered. When they got home Holly went staight to her room to think.

'Why is it that I always have to blush,' Holly thought to herself sitting Indian style on her bed, 'I mean the last time I blushed this much was when I went to prom with Kelp. Of course most girls blush when they have to wear skimpy dresses thier parents pick out.'

She groaned and heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Artemis opened the door and closed it behind him, "You seem to have a good time. My parents love you."

"Is that a good thing," Holly asked.

"Yeah, it is." Artemis replied, "Plus the fact that my mom thinks that your to shy to do anything. So hopefully that will keep her off the, 'Why havent you kissed her yet,' Subject.

Holly gave him a look and said, "I havent kissed anyone for a long time. And I doubt your mom can force me."

He sat down next to her and asked, "So your saying I'm not worth kissing."

"No I didnt mean it like.."

"Oh so your just to afraid to kiss me, I see," He smarted off.

"Your putting words in my mouth again," She screeched and pushed him making him fall off the bed, "I never said that."

"Then why are you blushing," he asked.

"Im not blushing, I'm fuming. And trying not to kill you," Holly replied standing up and crossing her arms.

He stood up and forced her to uncross her arms. He looked her in the eyes and said softly, "Tell me one thing. If I ask you this and you answer me, I wont ask you any questions."

She raised her eyebrow and he went on, "Do you like me?"

It took her by surprise but her mouth automatically said, "Of course I do your my best friend."

"I didnt mean it like that," He said as she noticed he was wrapping his arms around her.

"I..um... maybe...no...kinda.."

He cut her off by kissing her. On the lips.She froze up but then loosened and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly and moved his head back. She was looking right into his eyes and he smiled.

Then there was a loud ringing noise coming from Holly's bag. She let go and ran over to it. She took out the devise that Foaly gave to her and started to push him out of the room.

"Hey," Artemis protested.

He turned around and she pushed her finger to his lips, "If its someone from below they would figure out were I am if your here. I'll talk to you when I'm done. Okay."

He nodded and walked out of the room. She opened the communicator and almost screamed.

* * *

Holly was running down the hall past Artemis to Juliets room. He turned around and watched her by the door. She started to bang on the door and whined, "Juliet, we need to talk, NOW!"

Juliet opened the door and let her in. Artemis stood there confused for a minute. Had she seen him.

Holly sat on Juliets bed and curled her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head on her knees and started to cry.

" Holly whats the matter," Juliet asked soothing rubbing her back.

Holly lifted her head a cried out, "I dont know how to tell anyone. Its hard cause I though he would leave me alone."

"Hold on Holly take a deep breathe and calm down. Then tell me who he is, what he did, and why your upset now," Juliet said wrapping her arm around her.

"Ok, well I liked this guy and his name was Kyle," Holly started and paused to sniff, "A while ago me and him went out. I thought he was great at first but we fell out of touch and I broke up with him. He was mad and when I started to like Chris he got jealous."

"He called me everyday and even got in a fight with Chris. They got broke up by the cops in Police Plaza. Then one day I noticed him following me home. I ignored him and then he came up to me and started to apologize and tell me that he liked me so much. By then me and Chris were going out."

"I told him no and he got mad and pushed me. I was hurt, if he really liked me he wouldnt do that. So I told him that and ran to my apartment. He followed me and followed me. One day when me and Chris were out eating he came in. He came up to our table, took out a gun and shot Chris in the stomach."

" He grabbed me by the arm and tried pulling me out of the resturant but some kid knocked him out with a plate. I was so upset and scared. He would have hurt anyone to get me back. He told me that he wouldnt let me go and I better come back to him or else. He would hurt me as much as he could."

"And he called me and started to ask me to come and see him. Since now he's on probation. I have a restraning order on him but I have a feeling that, that wont even help. I dont want him to hurt anyone else, Juliet."

Juliet hugged her tightly trying to go over everything Holly had said in her mind. They sat thier for minutes as Holly cried into her shoulder and Juliet hugged her tightly. Finally, Holly was all out of tears but had sniffles.

"Thank you so much Juliet," Holly said sitting up straight, "You dont know how much this means to me. I really appreciate it."

"This is no problem at all, I know that if I needed you this much you'd be here for me," Juliet replied sadly, "I think that you should let Artemis know to cause he looked a little confused in the hallway."

"I was gonna tell him but I dont want to cry in front of him," Holly said shakily, "Or talk about it. Could you explain it to him for me."

"Okay, you should go get some rest alright," Juliet said standing up.

Holly nodded and went to the door. She went back down to her room, as she past Artemis's room she knocked on the door. He opened it and let her come in.

"I'm gonna go to bed now okay," Holly said rubbing her right arm which had gone numb after sitting in Juliets room so long.

"Alright," he said shutting something off on his computer.

"About what happened," Holly started.

"If you dont want me to say anything I wont," Artemis said looking up at her. Guilt hit her hard and she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thats for you to decide what to do," Holly said turning around and going back to her room.

Artemis sat there for a few seconds. 'Wait,' he thought confused, 'Does that mean she likes me.'

He sat there for a couple of minutes pondering and then went to bed. Thinking that maybe sleeping would help him think better. He had never intended to kiss Holly and like her but hey if it works. IT WORKS!

* * *

Ok, I have had the funnest time writting this chappie! I loved it. I wasnt planning on letting you have Artemis and Holly kiss so fast. I was hoping, let them be in pain and wait. But it wasa moment were it came to me.

I would like to tell my reviewers that I love the reviews. I think I have 40 now. Which the first story I wrote only got 2. So thanks a lot. Critizing is welcome. I also would like to know if there is anything confusing. Ill point out things in the next chapter.

Toodle-loo


	11. Parents again and the band

Hiya I hope you are all ready for another GREAT chapter. I started this as fast as possible, because I love it.

* * *

Holly was running down the hallway with her gun in her hand. She turned the corner to breathe with her gun up by her head. She took a deep breath and looked around the corner, with no one in sight. She checked the gun to make sure that there was still bullets left. 

She ran out into the hall again moving forward. She heard something click behing her and ducked right when a gun went off. It just missed her and she got up running as fast as she could to get out of there.

In the carpet, there was a snagand she tripped over it. She toppled over onto the carpet and heard the gun click again. She looked up to see Kyle over her, looking down.

* * *

She woke up breathing hard with sweat dripping down her face. She threw off her blankets and sat up in her bed. She was trying to stop shaking and kept taking deep breathes, but it wasnt helping at all. 

She got off the bed and went down the hall to Artemis's room. She tried the handle but it was locked, she knocked lightly on the door hoping to wake him up. It worked he opened the door in his pajama's looking fairly tired.

"Holly, whats the matter," Artemis asked in concern, noticing her breathing and shaking.

"I had another nightmare," Holly said trying to stop shaking.

He noticed and took her arm bringing her into his room. They sat on the bed next to eachother and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you want to talk about it," He asked concern still in his voice.

"Did Juliet talk to you about Kyle?" Holly asked and went on when he nodded, "I hada dream about him. The one I had before was of him to. It always happens in the same spot, but I've never been there before."

"It could actually be somewhere you've been before," Artemis said in his know-it-all way just not as snobby, "Our minds remember things even if we dont. Like Foaly's devices show, about fairy memories I stored away."

"It could be some place you visited a long time ago," Artemis went on, "Its just been so long you dont recognise it. But your mind knows the place like the back of your hand. Its quite simple really."

She sighed and said, "But what if its some place I havent been before? What if its like one of those... how do you put it...phycic things and it happens?"

He raised an eyebrow and thought for a momemt. When he was ready he said, "Well what exactly happens in the dream."

"I would be running or walking or sneaking down this hallway," Holly said trying to think, "In all of them its different, but one thing is the same. Kyle is always there. Sometimes trying to kill me or frighten me."

"Well than it cant be a vision of some sort," Artemis replied turning her head to face his, "If it was it would do the same thing in every dream. It wouldnt have you do anything differently."

"Do you really think so?" Holly asked hopefully.

"I know so," Artemis replied resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and sighed.

"Thank you so much," Holly whispered laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped both arms tighter around her waist. There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Artemis's MOM! Holly eyes widened a little and started to stand up.

"I hope I'm not interupting anything," Angeline said taking a step in, "I was just checking to see what the commotion was. It looks like you to are a little busy right now so I can talk to Artemis in the morning."

Artemis hit his forehead as his mother stepped out of the room. He turned on the light and laid down on his bed. He groaned and kicked the bed as hard as he could. Holly started to giggle, it was so cute when he got frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "May I ask what makes you want to laugh at a time like this?"

She tried to suppress the giggles but they came anyway, "Well, its not everdaya boy genuis is terrified of his mother just because sheis gonna lecture him about not having girls in his room past bed time."

"Oh you wont think its funny when she talk to you," Artemis said glaring at her, "Plus you should just wait Ill get back at you for that comment."

"Oh really," Holly said getting on the bed and leaning over him. He flipped her over and was now leaning over her. She was surprised but a smile crept on to her face no matter how hard she tried to get it off.

"Now, you are getting to comfortable to just be joking," Artemis said sitting up staight.

Holly rolled over and off the bed. Then she stood up and replied, "I think that would be you. I thought you were Mr. Never show emotion cause one day I'll die from it."

He laughed and said, "That was before you changed me."

She smiled awkwardlyand hugged him, "I'll talk to you in the morning more okay?"

"Alright," Artemis replied, "But dont expect me topretend all gross as a boyfriend."

"I never said you had to pretend," Holly stated as she walked out of the room.

'Oh she got me on that one,' He thought to himself shutting off the light and getting back into his bed, 'Good though she didnt even remember her nightmare.'

* * *

"So, how was your night last night," Juliet asked as Holly walked into the kitchen. 

"Great," Holly replied, streaching and sitting next to Juliet, there was already a cup there for her, "How was yours."

"Good," Juliet said eyeing her, "But you are scaring me a little. I mean yesterday you were all distressed and now your all. Oh I am wonderful!" She said in a valley-girl voice.

Holly almost spit her juice across the table as Artemis walked in, "You might want to try keeping that in you mouth," He said handing her a napkin.

She hit him in the chest hard enough to get his attention, "I figured that out in preschool."

"Took you that long," Artemis replied, making Juliet spit hers out.

Holly got up to hit him harder this time but never got the chance.

"Good morning, Arty, Holly, Juliet," Angeline said in a cheery voice making Holly stop and cringe. Artemis kept laughing harder noticing Holly cringing.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fowl," Juliet said between giggles and wiping up her mess.

"What is so funny," She asked noticing Artemis and Juliet laughing, plus Holly with her arms crossed walking back to her seat.

"Its nothing," Artemis answered his mother giving her a kiss, "Just one of those jokes we have you know."

"Aww.. yes," Angeline said, "I remember being your age. Having those inside jokes that you tell you parents repeatedly and they still dont get it."

When Angeline wasnt looking Holly made a ditzy sign to Artemis and he crossed his arms at her. She suppressed the urge to giggle and tryed to listen to his mother.

"I quess I thought it was weird you were all laughing cause your all so grown up," She continued without knowing of Holly's gesture, "I mean your all adults now. It just seems weird to tell childish jokes."

"Your never to old to act like a child," Holly said smiling, "I know someone that is a 42 year old child."

They laughed and Angeline said, "That would be Artemis's father right."

Artemis laid his head on the table and tryed to stop laughing but couldnt. When Artemis's father came in the room and asked what was going on they all tryed even harder to stop laughing.

"Nothing Timmy," Angeline crooned getting up from the table and taking his arm, "Me and your father are going shopping for the party this afternoon. I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

Saying that she gave a look to Artemis and Holly. Holly and Artemis nodded, waiting for them to leave. When they left the room the two of them burst out laughing, leaving Juliet in wonder.

"I for one am gonna go get ready for the day," Holly said getting up and putting her glass in the sink, "I'll be back down in a couple of minutes and then Artemis can take me to the mall."

She left the room with Artemis staring at her and asking Juliet, "What makes her think I'm taking her to the mall?"

"Well she does need to pick up her dress, doesnt she?" Juliet replied rolling her eyes at him, "Also, since when to you act like a regular person?"

"Is it not aloud," Artemis asked putting his own cup in the sink and leaving the room.

* * *

Holly was running down the hall to the door as fast as she could. Artemis was behind her and was pretty close, but she beat him. She touched the door and said, "I told you I wasnt slow like Juliet." 

"You were so close to being slower than me," Artemis replied scowling.

"Oh dont be such a baby," She said sticking out her tongue, "Just because you got beat by a girl doesnt mean anything. I've beat a whole lot of LEP officers and you dont see them complaining. Come on."

She grabbed his wrist and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Chris and his band with a truck behind them in the driveway, loaded with their equipment.

"Are we interupting," Chris asked sliding a smile at Artemis who'shand was still possesed with Holly's. Artemis just raised an eyebrow at him, trying to act like he didnt care.

"Chris,"Holly almost screamed letting go of Artemis to hug Chris, "I missed you so much. How are you? What's up guys, how are you, too?"

She went around and hugged the remaining guys,"This is the rest of the band Artemis. Joey, Jesse, Max, Alex, and Chris."

"Don't forget yourself," Chris said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She didnt make a move to get it off and only replied, "Oh shut up, you know better than everyone I cant sing."

Artemis started to get angry at Chris as he replied to Holly, "Oh yeah like singing at Trouble's birthday was horrible. Girl, you have the voice of an angle."

She rolled her eyes and ran into the house. When she came back Juliet was at her side and said, "Hi, I'm Juliet. You guys should know about me. Artemis and Holly have to pick something up so I'm gonna help you with your stuff."

"Alright, Show us were the stuff goes," Alex said.

Everyone but Holly and Artemis walked inside. Holly shut the door and walked towards the car. She jumped in the drivers side but climbed to the passengers side. Artemis followed suit and got in using the door.

"Oh your no fun," Holly said sarcastically and pretended to pout.

Artemis pulled out of the driveway and asked, "So is Chris your boyfriend?"

Holly looked at him in shock but he didnt notice. Then she thought about it and said, "He's my ex-boyfriend. We went out a year ago but he kinda got into Alex and we broke up. Plus, didnt Juliet tell you about him getting shot?"

"Three things. One, You two seemed to really be close. Two, Yes Juliet told me about what happened but thats no reason to break up with you. And three, Isn't Alex a guy?" He said looking at her in a confused way before turning to look at the road.

"Yes," She giggled, "I dont judge who he likes. They do make a really cute couple though when you get to know them."

Artemis shivered and replied, "Thats just wrong."

She hit him in the arm and asked, "Just because you dont like something you think everyone else should hate it to dont you?"

"No," Artemis said seriously, "I just mean the fact that he's staying in my house is scary."

Holly laughed and shook her head. They pulled into the mall parking lot and he parked. They got out of the car and went inside. Artemis took hold of her hand and they started to walk. After a while of walking they were walking in sync.

Then the reports saw them. They came fast like wild animals on prey. Holly and Artemis rolled thier eyes waited for them to ask logical questions.

"What are you doing at the mall this time," Asked a reporter.

"Well what would anyone do at a mall you idiot, were shopping," Holly said irritated.

"I think that today is not a day to ask questions," Artemis said starting to pass through the crowd, "I'll send you all E-mails later on what is going on."

There was a lot of disappointed awws and they finally went thier own ways. Holly and Artemis made it to the shop and went in. The woman recognised Holly immediatly and took her back into the room.

Artemis sat down in the same chair he was in last time trying to stay as alert as possible. Not wanting Holly to get the best of him this time. A minute later Holly came out from the back with a box. She was thanking the girls and some were complimenting her.

Artemis stood up and went to the register to pay. He walked over to Holly and asked, "Aren't you going to show me it or try it on?"

"You can wait till youbirthday, Nosy," Holly said turning and walking out. He followed her and tried to take the box. No matter how much he promised not to open it she wouldnt let him.

"You are so stubborn. Do you know that?"Artemisasked as they walked to the car again.

"Its a good thing I am cause I have to put up with you," Holly replied opening the door and getting in the passenger side. Artemis jumped over the door into the car, "Oh now you do it."

He smiled and started the car, "I can have some fun once in a while cant I?"

"Only when I'm here," Holly replied sarcastically leaning back her head waiting to get back to the house.

* * *

Okay, Pretty long I quess. Never can compete with any of you guys though. I can not find out how to make things less confusing. I'm trying. Anyway. You all loved the kiss. YEAH! I am so happy. I think you all have the same ideas.

Prepare for the next chapter because here comes a HUGE SURPRISE! lol I am so evil. Leaving you here to ponder on it.


	12. The song finally

To all of my reviewers, please excuse my absence because I have been a little busy and couldnt update. Plus, the fact that I couldnt remember a song I wanted to do. I have decided not to do the song I wrote since it kind of does not fit the story a little well, and it is way to confusing. (even if it is self explanitory.

* * *

"So, what is your bands name?" Juliet asked helping Alex put the drums together. 

"We never really decided," Chris being the leader said, "Holly was supposed to help us but she was a little busy with you folks. Thats okay though, I see why she likes to hang out with you guys."

Juliet smiled widely and replied thankfully, "Thanks, thats really nice."

"I'm a great guy as I've heard," Chris said as Joey and Jesse laughed, "Even if some girls hate who I've become."

"Do they not like your music or are they jealous of you and Holly," Juliet asked raising an eyebrow.

Alex moved down next to Chris as he replied, "I think the reason that girls dont like him is because he doesnt like girls."

Most of the guys snorted but smiled as Juliet looked confused.Only when Chris put his arm around Alex did she get it. Her mouth opened wide as she stared. He smiled and said, "Its actually a good thing though that Holly's okay with it."

"Why would that be," Juliet asked coming out of her trance.

"Because I broke up with her to go out with Alex. I think that's mostly why she doesnt really participate as a band member anymore," Chris said thinking on it, "But no matter what I love her. She is the best friend I have ever hand."

"So what instument did Holly play in the band, "Juliet asked curiously.

"Holly was a vocal," Max said walking past her to pick up more cords, "And she has an amazing voice, but now she denise it."

Juliet's mouth dropped again, but it was a little of wonder and more of thought. All of a sudden someone hit her chin making her teeth it. Holly walked in front of her giggling with a small smirk on her face. Artemis seemed unamused and went to help the guys with the electrics.

"That was so mean," Juliet said rubbing her mouth, "I'm gonna get you back for that."

"Oh really and what are you gonna do," Holly asked cocking her head to the side.

Well she asked for it, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to show us how good you and the guys were. I mean I heard you are the best part of the band."

The guys turned to look at her and some replied, "Thats a great idea, come on Holly."

She gave a death glare at Juliet as she said, "Come on Holly, I bet that your great at singing."

Artemis stood over to the side listening interested in the matter. Chris ran over grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her onto the stage. The guys started to get all the stuff set up as one of them threw a head thing over to her. She caught it only to let it hang at her side.

"I dont want to," Holly said with a grim look on her face.

"Hey Holly," Artemis said from the ground below smirking, something was up, "Maybe if your a good girl, I'll get you a lollypop."

Her mouth dropped open and she thought about throwing the head set at him. Then in second thought she replied, "You better keep you lollypop cause I deserve a lot more."

She turned around putting on the headset and murmured something to the guys. They all nodded and she came back to the front. Max went to the keyboard with a mic, Joey went to the drums, Jesse had a bass guitar with a mic, and Chris had an electric guitar with a mic. He saw Alex go into some circular thing with a lot of technology.

She waited till Juliet was looking at the door when Buler walked in. Then she winked at Artemis. His reply being a raise in his eyebrow. She smiled and turned to motion at Joey. He did a count off and they started the music. Holly started singing:

_Things look clear in black and white,  
The living color tends to dye dull our sight,  
Like dynamite,  
Just imagine my surprise,  
When I looked into your eyes and saw,  
Through your disquise,_

Artemis was amazed. She had a great voice and couldnt understand why she didnt want to sing. Maybe she was afraid of it. One thing he did know was that her song might actually be directed to him. So he listened to the lyrics closely.

_If we dare expose our hearts,  
Just to feel the purest parts,  
Thats when strange sensations start to grow,_

_We are not alone,  
Find out when your covers blown,  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall,  
We are not alone  
Cause when you cut down to the bone,  
Were really not so different after all,  
After all, were not alone_

Juliet was very pleased with herself. The expression on Artemis face was showing obvious signs that he liked it. I mean heck, Holly was even moving to the song, DANCING, if you will. She was a little to pleased with herself cause Butler flicked her in the back of the head. Trying to stop her medaling.

_Flying high above the sky,  
The battles down below look simplified,  
With no place to hide,  
But on inspection of the dust,  
We came upon this thing called trust,  
It helped, us to adjust,_

_Just imagine my surprise,  
__When I looked into your eyes,  
I knew right then I'd never let you go,_

_We are not alone,  
Find out when your covers blown,  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall.  
We are not alone,  
When you cut down to the bone,  
Were really not so different after all,  
We're not alone,_

There was a little insturmenal inturlude and Holly decided to goof off. She danced around a little more this time just for fun. Getting a couple of giggles, she did a round-off and started to sing the end of the song.

_If we dare expose our hearts,  
Just to feel the purest parts,  
Thats when strange sensations start to grow,_

_We are not alone,  
You find out when your covers blown,  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall,  
We are not alone,  
Cause when you cut down to the bone,  
We're really not so different after all,_

_After all,  
We're not alone,  
Not alone,  
After all,  
We're not alone._

When the guys closed the song at the end she walked off the stage and came over to Juliet. She had a smile on her face. She smiled and said, "And thats how a professional takes out a bodyguard."

Juliet gapped at Holly. She did exactly what she wanted her to do, but she didnt care. Artemis walked over to them with a smile on his face. She didnt even care what could be going through his mind about her singing.

Holly just walked out of the room smiling the whole time. She knew that Juilet wanted the two of them to hook-up, but singing a song was only gonna get his intrest in on her. Holly wasnt completely an idiot when it came to liking someone. She had played matchmaker a lot, but didnt need any help now.

Artemis followed her out of the room and walked with her to the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen she started cracking up laughing. Artemis looked at her like she was from another planet. She stopped and noticed the look on Artemis face.

"She thinks that me singing will make you want to date me," Holly said jumping onto the counter top and smirking at him.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "How would you have gotten this information is beyond me."

"Its a girl thing," Holly started, "A certain look in someone's eye or something they say and do can mean something. Juliet was playing the matchmaker, get her to do something that makes him look at her and think about her. Its common knowledge to those who've done it."

"So you've played matchmaker before,hmm," Artemis said in the smart aleck voice of his, "Ever played it for yourself?"

She knew exaclty were he was going with this and cocked her head to the side, "Maybe, but I dont think its working."

"Oh come on Holly. Your a bright girl, I think you could pull off something like that, "Artemis replied walking over to her.

"Well, to prove that its working why dont you ask me out already," Holly said crossing her arms.

He stood right in front of her and looked her in the eyes. Her arms started to uncross and then he put his hand on the back of her head. He got her close enough to lean up and kiss her on the lips. His other arm slid around behind as she slid off the counter.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him back. After a second a thought came to her mind that made her back away breaking the kiss. When he went to kiss her again she tried moving back more, but the counter was in the way.

"Whats the matter," Artemis asked concern in his voice.

"I cant," Holly replied with her eyes showing how confused she was.

He turned to his normal cold and heartless state, "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later."

He turned around and started to walk away, "Wait," Holly tried but he went anyway. She turned around and leaned her head on the counter top.A single tear slid from her eye. She liked him didnt she, then why push him away. Or was the thought of him being human to much.

She thought of how it was only the fact that Chris had some power left. The shot would have killed any human and she wasnt going to let Artemis get hurt in the same way. She could care less of anything the councle thought of it. Only Kyle could kill a relationship like this.

She didnt want Artemis to die.

* * *

I know what your thinking. What the heck took her so long for such a short chapter. I was a little busy. I like this song. Its not my own its from Karla Devito, "WE ARE NOT ALONE." (the breakfast club movie)

**_Brizo: I think his name was Kyle. (taps chin a couple of times) Yep! I wouldnt name him Ryan, Kyle has been in my head for months before the story took place. lol_**

**_Koru-Chan: Darn those apostophies and typos, (yes I know thats mispelled) They keep attacking. ANYWHO! I love parents, they always no the worst things to say. I mean especially cause I control it but... no thats not it. lol_**

**_HollyBridgetPepperment: I love the dress.I wish I could make a picture of it and like send it to all of you. But I'm only good at making things up in stories. I get bad grades in art. I did pass this year though._**

**_Zarroc: Thanks, I think so to. _**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! _**


	13. The chandelier

Not many people reviewed for this chapter. I think it might be because you didnt like it or you just didnt have enough to comment on. I havea BIG QUESTION! Do you want more kissing nice to eachother things or can I just do this any other way?

* * *

Artemis went to his room and slammed the door.He went to his desk and kicked it as hard as he could. The pain hurt but he ignored it collapsing into his rovolving chair. He laid hishead in his hands waiting for some thought to come into his mind. 

Finally he thought, 'Why, why would she do that. Leading me on and making me think she wanted me. I would have never done or said anything if she didnt like me."

He looked up at his computer and turned it on. He went into his journal, deciding to write down his thoughts and feelings like always. He didnt want to end breaking his foot just to think that would get rid of any other pain he felt.

He signed in on his messenger and someone said something to him.

* * *

: Hi, how are you, Artemis. 

Artemis: The world sucks at the moment. And how are you Anna.

Anna: Not so good anymore whats the matter. Did Holly do something stupid again like drop a stage light on you foot?

Artemis: (Raising an eyebrow) No? Does she ususally do things like that?

Anna: Oh does she. She didnt install one right when we tried out for this play thing. (dont ask) It fell and it landed on her foot. Good thing there was someone there to help. It was so funny though she was like, "I know for a fact that I did that right. I am stupid how can I forget to do something like that. FUN-NY!

Artemis: Well anyway, Holly didnt drop anything on my foot just to let you know. She did hurt me thougha little.

Anna: Did you ask her to fight you? Cause then that one is your own fault. Or did you fight in another way. Ohh... (realization dawns) you did have a fight like that. What was it about?

Artemis: I dont know if I should say anything...

Anna: Oh you better tell me or else I may just make your death.

Artemis: Two things. One, I am rolling my eyes at you. I do have two body guards. And two, I kissed her and she pushed me away. She made it seem like she liked me and then she just stabbed me in the back.

Anna: You kissed her?

Artemis: Yes.

Anna: Do you REALLY,TRULY, like her?

Artemis: Yes.

Anna: Okay then. Do not tell Holly I told you this, but...Was it like make out kinda kissing?

Artemis (sighes) I guess you could consider it that. I mean if makeout is just a long kiss then yeah.

Anna: You know how hard it is to say this to you know that you did this? Well, she has NEVER made out with ANYONE before. Not Chris, Not Kyle, not anyone. A kiss maybe. But make out nonononono... To know that she let you though proves she must like you to some extent.

Artemis: Then why did she push me away?

Anna: Der.. She hasnt ever made out with with someone. It must have scared her a little or sheis afraid of getting to intiment. I mean there are so many differences.

Artemis: Isnt that not supposed to matter?

Anna: Do you love her?

Artemis:...

Anna: DO YOU?

Artemis: I didnt even know I liked her? It just like...happened you know. Like it hits you in the head and your like, wow thats real.

Anna: When you fought did she cry?

Artemis: It kinda was like no yelling. It was one of those your fighting but there isnt words to connected to it. I didnt see her crying though.

Anna: Speaking as a third party, not interested or submitted to thematter. I think you should talk to her.

Artemis: Now where have I heard that?

Anna: Just talk to her, dont get uptight, dont run away like a coward either. Talk to her and ask her why. She might actually want to tell you if you give her the time of day or a chance.

Artemis: Well then I guess this conversation is over.

Anna: Go get her and I know her... SHE WANTS TO TALK!

Artemis: Bye.

* * *

Artemis logged off and signed off. He went into his bathroom and splashed his face with freezing cold water. He then went downstairs to make sure everything was ready for the party tomorrow. 

When he got to the hall he heard someone crying in the kitchen. He automatically felt like an enormous jerk for yelling at Holly. He slowly opened the door to see Holly holding the communicator.

"Why wont you just leave me alone," Holly said through the tears and shaking shoulders.

On the other end of the communicator someone said something and her face paled.There was some more words but before the person was done she slammed it shut and threw it acrossed the room.

It hit the wall but stayed firmly together. When Artemis looked back at Holly she was sliding to the floor not able to hold herself up from how hard she was crying. He took a step into the room and then another.

She heard his footsteps and her head snapped up. She looked surprised but hurrily got up and tried to run out of the room. Artemis grabbed her arm before she made it past him and spun her to face him.

She looked at him for a second and then wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her justas tight letting her sob into his shoulder. He was surprised she hadn't fallen again from shaking so hard. He petted the back of the head to comfort her as much as possible. After what seemed like a half an hour she pulled away a little and looked up to his face.

She took a few deep breathes and asked, "Why did you come back down here?"

"Why not?" He asked in return not looking away from her eyes, "I got mad at something stupid. If you dont want to kiss me thats okay. I'm very attractive so that makes up for my lack of kissing skills."

She laughed through a sob and wiped away tears, "Well, I dont want to sound like I know what I am talking about but... your an amazing kisser."

Artemis made a pretend gasp and replied, "No way, I wonder how that would be. I mean I have never kissed a girl before."

Holly smirked and said, "So that must mean your mirror is very happy."

He raised an eyebrow and was just about to reply to that when he heard a loud slam from the ball room. Holly jumped about a foot, so Artemis took her hand and led her to the other room. They saw the extremely expensive chandalier on the ball room floor in about a million pieces.

Angeline and Artemis the first ran into the room. Angeline shrieked and Artemis the first went pale. Holly looked over to Juliet and the others, now including Bulter who had come though another door. Chris was about 10 times paler than anyone in the entire room, with Alex's holding his hand.

"What happened," Angeline almost shrieked, still shaking from the whole mess.

"We dont know we were setting up some cords running on the sidewall as Chris was looking at ways to set up the room, and well... it fell," Max said.

"Your forgot to mention almost squishing Chris like a bug on the way down from the ceiling," Alex said protectively close to Chris.

Holly took off from her spot next to Artemis and in an instent she was next to Chris. She hugged him and he finally came out of the little daze he was in and hugged her back. She kept back a tear and she knew what really happened.

Or was it just coincident?

She looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and hugged her again. She then noticed that Artemis was beside her and was talking to Chris. She stoodthere for a second and then took Artemis's hand. He squeezed her hand to reasure her and kept talking.

Juliet came up to Holly and hugged her, "Dont worry about it. Chris is okay and its just a chandelier. Not like you can tell anything is missing."

Holly then looked up and laughed noticing it was a joke. There was an enormous hole in the ceiling where it had been minutes before. Angeline and Artemis the first were talking now and she tried to focus on them.

"It could have done some sort of short circuit from all of the equipment we have," Joey was saying from the group.

"Its no problem at all," Artemis's father replied, "It can be replaced and paid for before tomorrow. I think we have enough money for a chandelier like that."

"Holly dear, and umm... Chris I assume," Angeline started, "You both look completely pale. Maybe you two should lie down for a while."

Juliet led Chris and Alex to another guest room as Artemis turned to Holly, "Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"Sure," Holly said nodding her head starting to walk but was stopped when Artemis picked her up. She was surprised for a moment and then settled, laying her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes she felt herself being lowered onto a bed and opened her eyes.

Artemis smiled at her and moved a strand of hair from her face. She then moved his hair in front of his eyes for the fun of it. He didnt attempt to move it back but he kissed her on the forehead instead. Holly then kissed him on the lips softly.

He pulled up and asked concerned, "Are you okay with that?"

She smiled and replied, " I think I am."

He leaned down gently and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and thought of nothing. He was sitting on the bed next to her with one hand under her head and the other on her cheek. She on the other hand had one hand on his chest and the other behind his back.

They heard a throat being cleared from the doorway and turned to see Butler standing there with his arms crossed, " If I heard correctly, I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"I'm pretty relaxed, so I think that counts," Holly said smiling widely at him but he just frowned.

"I think you should get some real rest Holly," Butler tried again, "Artemis you can come with me."

Artemis frowned but got up and walked over to the doorway with Butler. Holly wasnt going to be shut down without the last word.

"Okay then you better tell the boyfriends that to cause I highly doubt thier going to be doing anything close to sleeping," She said trying to act as innocent as possible.

"I will do that, thank you," Butler said walking out with Artemis and closing the door.

"FUN RUINER!" Holly yelled through the door. She laid down but kept thinking of Artemis until finally she drifted to sleep on a thought of Touble.

* * *

"The thing I am wondering is why you pulled me out of that room," Artemis said walking down the hall with Butler, "I mean it isnt like you to do something like that."

"I was just curious to know why you and Holly were kissing," Butler replied in a serious tone.

"Well thats kind of a long story," Artemis started, "You see..."

"That's something you can tell me later," Butler said staying serious even if Artemis wasnt, "Did it ever occur to you that she is a fairy. The only thing is that she looks human for now. After this week what?"

"I..." Artemis tried but Dom was right. She would go home.

"She has you wanting her and you might tell her stuff that could make the fairy's attack," Butler said, "We have are experiments going and I know you dont want to ruin that."

"Dont worry old friend," Artemis said surely acting more mature and serious, "I wont do anything to put that in danger. You know how much this means to me?"

"I know that," Domovoi said patting his shoulder, "I just dont want you to get hurt."

"Trust me I wont," Artemis replied walking into the kitchen and picking up the communicator still located on the floor. He then turned around and went back down to the lab to work on his 'experiment.'

* * *

Okay, I know what you are all thinking. I am mental. I will confuse you to death. Tell me what you think Holly was thinking about the chandelier. If you get it right... I will think you are smart! And can someone tell me if I spelled chandelier right. I think I spelled it wrong.

THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWS! Along with not getting any computer time and writers block I took forever, but thanks to all those who are sticking with it.


	14. Preparing the party

Holly was walking down the hall and heard talking. When she looked around the corner she could see two figures there making hand gestures and whispering angrily to get a point acrossed. She tried hard to catch the conversation. She got a 'experiment' and a 'before she wakes up.'

Then they turned around and saw her. The taller one pulled outa gun and fired.

Holly screeched, not loud but she did. She slammed her hands over her mouth so no other sound could come out. How could she not say it was a dream, again, it seemed so real but... would Butler shoot her if she ever got in the way?

* * *

That morning Holly hopped down the stairs happily and went straight to the kitchen to see if Juliet burned anymore food even if it was 7 in the morning. What a show that would have been? Instead she saw Artemis and Butler discussing something, not even in good spirits. 

She was just turning around to leave when Artemis said, "You know if you wanted to stay you could?"

She turned around and snapped her fingers, replying, "Why did you have to see me? I was trying to get out of having breakfast with you."

He smiled as she walked into the room and got her breakfast. When she sat down she noticed Butler looking at her in a different way and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Butler reasured her lowering his head, "I just wanted to appologize for yesterday."

Holly was taken aback, "So it was real."

Artemis almost spit what ever was in his mouth everywhere. Finally, he swallowed and managed to laugh out loud, were as Butler was chuckling to.

"What?" Holly asked surprised they werent more serious about it.

"I didnt think you would be that happy about me kissing you," Artemis replied a smirk poking through all the laughter.

Then it hit Holly and she blushed. They were talking about yesterday when Butler walked in on them. She put her hands in front of her face trying to cover up what was really going through her mind, "Shut up loser, I'm tired."

"Obviously," Butler commented taking his plate over to the sink, "I mean who forgets making out with someone."

"Okay Mr. No-it-all," Holly stated, "We were not making out we were kissing. If you wanted to see us making out you could have walked in on us in the kitchen."

Butler turned pale but Artemis just laughed even harder, "Or did he forget to mention that?"

"I think he did," Butler replied turning to look at Artemis who was starting to calm down, "I think we also forgot to tell his mother about it to."

"You wouldnt," Artemis said turning to face him.

"No, but the thought of it is nice." Butler commented walking out of the room.

"Oh thats mean," Artemis said almost to himself.

"So thats kinda awkward," Holly said starting to eat some cereal.

"No, its like this now that everything has settled down," Artemis shook his head, "Unless I'm doing an experiment or making something that may one day save Haven again."

At experiment Holly looked up surprised, "Do you have any running now?"

"Yes," He said raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Holly replied giving him puppy eyes, "I was wondering..."

"If you could see it," Artemis answered for her. She nodded, "Well the experiment isnt finished yet but the invention ...I guess."

"YAY!" Holly replied perking up, "When?"

"Finish eating," Artemis said returning to his own plate. She picked up her spoon to finish eating and waited impatiently to be finished.

* * *

Artemis lead her to the basement door in the hallway making Holly stop and cross her arms, "I am not going down there again." 

Artemis grabbed the side of her arm and pulling her to the door, "This time is different. I am not trying to kidknap you, I'm just going to show you something."

"Okay," Was all Holly replied letting herself be dragged down the basement steps, "If you make me trip I am gonna kill you."

"You do know that if you fall I'm either likely to catch you or fall with you," Artemis replied almost at the bottom of the stairs.

"It would still hurt," She mumbled as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Artemis turned on the light. She couldnt hold back her surprise, she gasped. It looked almost like OP's but with less clutter and older equipment.

"What have you been up to?" Holly asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Dont make me sound like a bad guy again," Artemis answered casually sitting down in a swivel chair, "I've been up to many things by the way. Experimenting with certain cemicals to make plants grow faster and that dont harm the enviroment."

"I've tested a new chemical I made on a metal desk," He went on laughing, "I accidently dropped it you see and not I can see my feet."

Holly cocked her head to the side and asked, "It didnt burn through the glass though?"

"Thats something that surprised me," Artemis said, "It only eats through metal. Its amazing."

"So is that what your going to show me," Holly asked walking over to him.

"No," Artemis replied standing up and walking over to a cabnet and taking out a weapon looking somewhat like a gun, "Let me see you hand?"

Holly put out her hand and he pushed the device against it. She jumped when she felt her hand being spiked, which hurt a little. When she looked down a small circular thing was on her hand, when she went to take it off it wouldnt bulge.

"Can I shoot it or hit it against something?" She asked impatiantly wanting it off.

"You can but this is only a prototype and I want to make sure its stronge enough first," Artemis replied looking at her amused, he could tell she hated it being there, "The only way to get it off is to push this button on the left."

"If you open the top and push the top, boom, no more evidence of that person," Artemis said raising an eyebrow at Holly's frantic look, "It has a tracker and it can tell when its being tampered with. A whole lot better than the sleeper seeker see because it doesnt kill someone if they itch thier head."

Holly chuckled a little but not much, so Artemis pushed the button and released it from her skin. She sighed as he reloaded it on the device and put it away.

"You do know that I wouldnt keep that on you do you?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, but just the thought that its a prototype scares me," Holly replied shaking her head, "I've had one to many bad incounters of that from Foaly making me a gunie pig."

He smiled and took her hand to lead her back upstairs but she stopped, "What is the experiment you have?"

She cocked her head to the side as he replied," That is non of your business."

He led her upstairs but she didnt protest. When they reached the top and opened the door they saw Mrs. Fowl dusting a picture. She turned around and saw them, "Oh, what are you to up to? Showing her something your working on Arty?"

"Yeah, just something interesting," Artemis replied walking around the chair she was standing on.

"Dont forget you two have to help the others with all the decorating to be done," She told them as the walked to the ball room.

Neither replied as they walked into the room. There was about a million different things on the ground and everyone but Butler and Artemis's parents were standing there.

"So what do we do first," Juliet said looking at the two of them.

Chris was the first to notice they were holding hands, "Oh sure, your aloud to have time for you boyfriend but I'm not."

Holly blushed and Artemis replied, "Not our fault you werent sleeping."

"And how would you know?" Alex asked him.

Holly clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back in forth on her heels, "I think I can take charge of where the decorations should go. I have a good idea for them."

"Okay, then lets go," Juliet perked up trying to help Holly, "What do you have in mind."Holly smiled and told them her idea.

After about 4 hours they finished with most of the decorations. The guys were going to finish so the girls could go start getting ready, seeing as they were woman and took longer. Holly threw a fit when Artemis said that.

When Juliet and Holly got upstairs, Juliet turned on the water and told Holly to get a other clothes. When Holly came back she got into the shower and made sure she did everything carefully like Juliet said.

Once she got out, Juliet got in and Holly started to dry her hair. She just finished when Juliet got out and watched as Juliet frantically started to pull out many items.

"Can you go tell the guys that were out and they can get in?" She asked still pulling out things from the drawer, "Then go get your dress so we can just stay in here till its time to get down there."

Holly nodded and walked out of the room, as she was on the way down she put her hair in a bun like always. She got to the ballroom to see them all sitting in a circle on folding chairs. She stood there for a second just looking at them, Artemis seemed like he acted like this his entire life. Social and sweet, it made her smile.

She jogged in and they all looked up at her.Artemis smirked and said, " I thought I told you, you have to wear a dress."

She stuck her tounge out at him and replied, "Kiss my butt, its still in my room. We're done using the shower so you guys can go take turns if you'd like."

"I'm first," Joey said getting up to walk out of the room.

"Why dont you all go up there so you guys can get out and get in," Holly asked, when they all just looked at her she said, "So you dont take 5 hours."

Some of them shrugged but Max, Joey, and Jesse went upstairs to take showers.

"When they're done then we can go up there and get ready," Chris said leaning back, "I wanted to talk more."

"What ever," Holly replied turning to leave when Chris asked, "What color is your dress?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," She replied crossing her arms.

"Oh come on its only the color its not like your giving me the exact way it looks," Chris said giving her the puppy face.

She smirked and replied, "Its multi-color."

And with that she left and ran upstairs to get her dress. When she got to her room she noticed her communicator sitting on the table next to her bed. She shuddered just looking at it but tried to ignore it. She went to her closet and got her dress, it had the cover over it so she laid it on the bed.

She then opened a tiny safe she brought with her and took out her necklace. She put it safely in her pocket and shut the safe door. Then she took a small jewelry box out of her bag, she got her dress, and went back to Juliet.

As she walked into the room she noticed that Juliet had many things placed out for certain reasons. On one table she had next to her bed there was a staightener, On a table next to the make-up stand there was nailpolish and other nail products, and on the make-up stand, well...make-up.

"Okay," Juliet started, "First I am going to do your hair while you do your nails."

"Are we straightening my hair?" Holly asked sitting in the make-up chair.

"Do you want that for your hair?" Juliet asked unplugging it and bringing it over to the make-up stand. Holly nodded and started messing with her nails. After a couple of minutes Holly asked, "Do you think you could paint my nails, cause I'm not very good at it."

Juliet giggled and replied, "Sure. Have you ever painted your nails before."

"Nope, I went to a nail salon," Holly replied smiling like she was proud of it.

"Where did you go that you actually got your nails done," Juliet asked curiously.

"There was this ball thing for the LEP," Holly said thinking about it, "I was forced to go."

"Well at least you know what goes on at balls then," Juliet replied already half-way done with Holly's hair.

"Well technically something went wrong at the party and it wasnt very lady and gentlemen like,"Holly said laughing.

Juliet stopped doing her hair and came in front of her to do her nails, "Have you ever done anyone's hair before?"

"Oh yeah," Holly replied, "I've done my own plenty of times, plus Anna goes to the club all the time and we can find the weirdest hair-do's."

"So do you think that you could do my hair," Juliet asked concentrating more on Holly's nails then the answer.

"Of course, I have something I really want to do to your hair," Holly said excitedly, "It will look amazing."

"Well let's finish before the boys come in here and yell at us for talking to much," Juliet laughed.

Holly nodded and blew on her nails as Juliet started to finish her hair.

Downstairs, Artemis, Chris and Alex were all talking about girls.

"So how come you uhh...changed," Artemis asked Chris.

He laughed and replied, "I just fell in love. Ever have that feeling?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, " Are you inquiuring anything."

"Maybe."

"To tell you the truth, I dont know."

"How can you not know?" The till now silent Alex asked.

"Well, how do you know?" Artemis asked him.

"You feel like nothing in the world matters, or you cant breathe around them," Alex said a small smile tugging at his lips, "Right Chris."

He nodded and Artemis sighed, "What do you think of me and Holly?"

"Thats a good couple there," They replied in unison.

"Why?" Artemis asked quizically.

"Well just the fact that you to look really cute together is one," Alex said .

"Plus, she doesnt like people and not tell me," Chris said crossing his arms, "She told me you were, and do not repeat this or she will kill me, hot. So, if she thought she liked you like she might now, she would have probably said something to me."

"Unless she was afraid you wouldn't except it," Artemis said.

"She does have that little fear I know," Chris said rubbing his forehead, "But I think she is getting over it or else she wouldnt have said you were hot."

Just then Max came downstairs and told them they were done in the shower. So the rest of the guys got up and went upstairs to get ready.

After 3 hours both Juliet and Holly had thier nails and hair done. At the moment Juliet was doing Holly's make-up and Holly was sitting impatienly wanting to see it. A last minute decision had Holly's hair straightened with a couple of curls over it.

Juliet's hair was was half-up. It looked like the top half was curled up in a million little curls and the bottom half was partially straight and curled. Something like Holly's hair was. After Juliet was done she told Holly to go downstairs and avoid everyone.

"Go and find Angeline," Juliet commanded starting to apply her own make-up, "Ask her if she needs any help. Trust me when I say when your with her no one will see you. She is the kind were the guy cannot see you until you are ready."

Holly nodded and ran downstairs, almost into a cateror. She murmured a sorry and went into the ballroom to find Angeline. She was just walking to the door Holly came through.

"Oh, what are you doing down here," She asked surprised.

"I came down to see if you needed any help," Holly replied.

"Ok, there's one thing you can do for me but then I want you to get back upstairs so the guys dont see you," Angeline said looking around to make sure they werent there already, "Downstairs in the basement there is an AC control panal. Can you turn down the AC about 10 degrees."

" I know its a little chilly now but once the party starts everyone is going to be complaining. Its almost once you go down there so it wont be any trouble in finding it. Look to the left."

With that Holly turned and left to the hall that her and Artemis were in earlier that day. As she got down there she was curious to look at all the things and see what the experiment was. But she just turned down the degrees and left.


	15. THE PARTY!

Alright for all of you who want to know what Juliet's hair looks like then give me your email and I will send you pictures. I am not the one in the picture though so. Also sorry I am taking so long but school started and its killing my style. Now is what you've all been waiting for. THE DRESS! Plus my line things wont work right now so I will suffer with that.

Holly was running up the stairs and noticed Artemis and Max talking to one another.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath. They are just trying to see what the two girls looked like before the party because they were standing right outside the door.

Just then Chris called down the hall, "Alex is out you can get in now."

She watched as Artemis and Max returned to the room and wondered why all the guys chose to stay in the same room to get ready. Maybe in a weird freaky way guys were like girls. They needed eachothers help to get ready. Or the just wanted to pester Artemis with a million questions.

She got up from her hiding spot and ran to the door. She knocked and waited for Juliet to come to the door.

"If you are a guy you will die before you get a glimpse of what is behind this door," Juliet threatened before she opened the door.

"I am so glad I'm not a guy," Holly said sarcastically crossing her arms as Juliet opened the door and let her in.

Both the dresses were on the bed and Juliet had her make-up on. She walked over to the two dresses on the bed and started to open Holly's but was stopped when Holly grabbed her hand.

"NO ONE SEES IT TILL THE PARTY!" Holly almost yelled, "And no offence but that includes you."

Juliet raised an eyebrow, she was really spending to much time with Artemis. She needed a vacation. Non-the-less she let go and got her dress out of the bag.

"We dont have to much time now so just go into the bathroom and get changed," Juliet said swiftly taking off her shirt without making any difference to her hair and make-up, " Dont forget to take your jewelry box, too."

"Thanks," Holly muttered as she took her dress and jewelry into the bathroom with her.

She unzipped the front of the bag and looked at the dress. She smiled, because it was exactly as she wanted it. All the boys would be so surprised. It was so unlike her yet it had her name written all over it. Hypothetically speaking.

She took it out and changed into it trying not to disturb her hair and make-up. How Juliet could do it so easily was beyond her. Maybe Artemis had taken her to so many dressy places that she was expert.

Anyway, she finished making sure every part of the dress was exactly the way it should be. Then, she opened her jewelry box and took out the necklace that she had been waiting to wear all week. She wanted to try it out but decided to wait till after the party. Just incase Foaly wasnt as smart as she thought.

She also put on a charm braclet, dangeling heart earings, and two rings. One that was in a heart shape that was pitch black. Most people thought it was a mood ring...they were half wrong. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled thinking of how it was possible that she was wearing a dress.

All of a sudden a loud rumbling noise came from outside in the hall. The boys were making as much noise as possible as they ran down the hall and the stairs. She heard an extra fall and laughed as Joey started to yell at his brother. He must have tripped him.

Juliet knocked on the door and said, "I'm gonna go down there first and dazzel them. Then your going to walk down elegently slow and kill Artemis. What do you think?"

Holly thought for a moment and replied, "I think we should go down at the same time and kill them all."

Juliet giggled and opened the door. When she looked Holly she gasped and her jaw dropped. Holly blushed and asked, "Do I look okay."

"YOU LOOK HOT!" Juliet squealed, "I now know why you wouldnt show anyone. It so suits you in a weird sort of way. And I know why you wanted me to do your hair and make-up like this. That is so cool."

Holly smiled widely and walked out. Juliet picked up a pair of black heels and handed them to her. She took them and put them on almost falling over in the process.

"I may fall over once or twice but I do know how to walk in these things," Holly laughed as she walked over to Juliet. They linked arms and opened the door a little bit.

"Will you boys at least stand up straight," Angeline complained for about the 6th time to the band members, "Look at Artemis and Trouble." (haha, werent expecting that)

Juliet shut the door and turned to face Holly her face pale, "You can go without me."

Holly flung the door open and grabbed her arm replying, "If I have to look rediculuse in heels you have to come with me and share the pity."

With that she walked out of the room with Juliet trying to keep up behind her.

Angeline and the boys heard a loud bang from the hallway upstairs, plus a few murmured words. Artemis looked up and the stairs hoping they were finally coming down. Then he saw them, or maybe just Holly.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. She was gorgeous. Her dress was the most attractive thing ever. It was almost all black and fit snuggly at the top and flared out at the bottom. It went down to her ankles and had at least three layers. There was a black silk bottom one, a material that he didnt know of that had holes in it, then there was stands of material staight and twirled around in different spots of the dress.

On the top it was a long sleeve with fish nets over the black fitting. By the wrists it was ripped up a bit making it fall near her knuckles. The top was off the shoulders a little and it went into a slight V-neck. Parts of the dress that were ripped showed a blood red accenting her hair.

As the two of them started walking down the stairs he smiled like a dumb jock. Holly looked up at him and lost her concentation on trying not to fall down the stairs. In a second she went from graceful to graceless and fell to the side almost knocking over Juliet.They recovered and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"That was about the hottest thing ever until you fell," Chris replied laughing at Holly until her hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"There's a lot more where that came from so keep going if you must," Holly threatened.

Artemis smiled and put his arm around her waist making her shiver. Noticing he smiled at her and then noticed she turned to look at Juliet and Trouble. Trouble walked up to Juliet apparently speechless.

"...You...You look... I..." Trouble must have tried to say something but it didnt come out.

"I think he's trying to say you look hot," Alex replied leaning on Chris.

Trouble and Juliet both looked down and tried to hide the fact that they were blushing. "You really do look great," Trouble said looking up to see Juliet smiling. He took her hand and stood next to her.

Artemis leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "I dont think you look hot."

Holly turned to look at his face hurt at what he said. Before she could reply he said more out loud, "You look amazing."

She smiled but hit him playfully in the arm, "Your so mean."

"Well I cant just be that intement can I?" Artemis asked leaning his forehead on hers making her giggle.

"Okay everyone," Artemis's father said, "It's about time we all got in there and let the party start."

"Question," Holly said and waited for something, when he nodded she asked, "Is everyone already in there and are they going to look at us as we walk in?"

"Not if you dont want them to," Artemis said wrapping his arm around her waist again, "Though you hanging out with me will make them look at you anyways."

She pouted and they followed Angeline and Artemis the second to the ballroom. When the went in there was about a hundred people standing around and waiting for them. The room burst in to cheers and the happy birthday song. Off key and as funny as ever.

Holly took a tiny step closer to Artemis as if she could just dissapear from them. She could but then again that would be bad. When the got to the middle of the room the lights dimmed and a spot light flooded the spot that they stood.

"THE FIRST SONG IS GOING TO BE COUPLES ONLY," An annomonous voice(Chris) boomed through the speaker, "WE WILL HAVE THE COUPLE OF THE PARTY START IT OFF FOR ALL OF YOU!

There was some more cheers and they turned on the song.

"HOLLY THIS ONE HAS BEEN DEDICATED TO YOU FROM ARTEMIS!"

She looked up at him surprised and he just wrapped his arms around her as the song started.

_The stands in your eyes,  
That color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath,  
And emerals from mountains,  
Thrust towards the sky,  
Never revealing there depth,_

_And tell me, that we belong together,  
Dress it up, with trappings of love,  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hangs from above,_

Holly looked up at Artemis who had the biggest smile on his face. At the moment they had been the only ones on the dance floor but were soon followed by close friends. Holly smiled back at Artemis and he whispered, "I hope you like it."

_And I'll be, your crying shoulder,  
I'll be loves suicide,  
And I'll be, better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls, angry on the tin roof,  
As we lie awake in my bed,  
And your my survival, your my living proof,  
My love is alive and not dead,_

_And tell me, that we belong together,  
Dress it up with trappings of love,  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above,_

_And I'll be, your crying shoulder,  
I'll be loves suicide,  
And I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be, the greatest fan of your life._

At that point Artemis started to sing the song in Holly's ear making her step as close as she could to hear him. She closed her eyes and held him tighter as if he would leave.

_Well I dropped out,  
I burned up,  
I fought my way back from the dead,  
I turned in,  
Turned out,  
Remembering the things that you...said._

_I'll be, your crying shoulder,  
I'll be loves suicide,  
I'll be, better when I'm older,  
I'll be, the greatest fan of your life_

Artemis looked up at Holly's face and leaned his forehead against her singing the end of the song to her, "The greatest fan of your life."

With that he kissed her softly. She hugged him when he stopped and whispered back, "Thank you."

He didnt even need to look at her to know she was crying. Her breathing had become a little harder and she was trying extremely to conceal her tears.

"You know your not very good at hiding things," Artemis said a little dissapointed that she was crying.

She removed her head from his shoulder and looked him in the face. Her face showed runny mascara but behind that she smiled, "Your not as smart as you think."

Another song had started up as she went on, "I means a lot to me. Just that you had the guts for that in front of all of your friends. Plus, I'm crying because I'm happy so cheer up!"

She playfully punched him in the arm and then removed the mascara on her face. Artemis helped a little bit but she got most of it. Artemis laughed at the fact that she still looked like she had her make-up perfect. Juliet must've put a lot on.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the drink table. He got one for the two of them and started to look for people he could introduce Holly to. He knew some of them but most of them he didnt even remember thier names.

Just then Holly almost spit out what ever kind of drink was in her mouth. She pointed to one of the tables set up at the side for people who were tired. Sure enough there was Juliet and Trouble making out with eachother, not even noticing the passersby.

Holly grabbed Artemis's arm and dragged him over to the spot. Close enough for them to see everything but not close enough for the two to talk.

"I have an idea," Holly said with an evil grin.

"Isnt that supposed to be my line?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not this time Arty boy," Holly said smirking, "I think that we should disturb them."

"In what way," Artemis asked looking at the two.

"Well I have a mean one and a funny one," Holly said holding up fingers as if he couldnt hear, "The mean one, would be to get a song for the two of them and have Alex spotlight them in the middle of making out. The funny one is that we could just 'accidentally' run into them on purpose."

"I would LOVE to do the first one," Artemis frowned, "but Butler is in the ballroom and we dont want to kill Trouble. We could easily run into them though."

"Alright," Holly sighed as they walked over to them. All of a sudden Holly pretended to trip on her heel and flipped onto the couple. They all fell on a heap on the floor, Holly bursting out laughing. Trouble and Juliet looked in a state of shock. Then they noticed how hard Artemis and Holly were laughing.

"Haha, very funny you guys," Juliet mimicked getting off the floor with Trouble's help. Artemis walked over to them and helped Holly up to. They had gathered a small groups attention but ignored it.

"Its not our fault you two were making out," Holly inquired lazily, "You set your self up it was to hard to resist."

"Thats what you said when you threw a basketball at Chix's face," Trouble remarked wrapping an arm around Juliet.

"It was an accident the first time," Holly protested crossing her arms, "The second and third time was because he tried to smack my butt. Something about take one for the team."

Artemis laughed, "Thats how some guys work. Though I know one reason he would try it."

Holly and Juliet's mouths dropped open and Trouble laughed harder then they others had.

Holly finally shut her mouth and asked, "Do you all like my butt or something cause there is millions out there. What is so special about mine?"

"Its perfect," Artemis replied his cheeks a little red but he was more interested in her reaction then being embarassed, "Havent you ever noticed?"

"Oh yeah us girls look at our butts in the mirror everyday," She sarcastically remarked slightly pushing him, "You are all so weird."

"I'm sorry," Artemis apologized, wrapping both arms around her and hugging her. All of a sudden a flash of light went off and Holly was temporarily blinded. Artemis reacted faster then her and grabbed the camera before anyone moved. Juliet moved to grab him by the wrist so he couldnt flee the scene.

"I thought the no camera sign would have knocked some sence into you." Artemis said with an ice cold glare in his direction, he shivered and Holly was glad that may not be directed at her for some time. "It seems that you want some fame in getting a picture of my great party for the reporters."

With that he pulled out the film and destoyed it handing the camera back to him. Juliet checked him for more film and found non. He took Holly by the hand and dragged her back to the dance floor just as a faster dance started up.

"Can you dance like this," He asked an apologetic look on his face.

"I can dance to anything," She replied smirking in his direction and they started to dance. A little awkward at first but getting better after a few seconds of learning how the other danced. When that song was over another started up and they found Juliet and Trouble close to them. After a couple more songs Holly decided to sit down and Artemis followed like a puppy to its owner.

When they sat down Holly laid her head on Artemis's shoulder, "This is so much fun. I'm having the time of my life." Then she looked up at him and added, "I'm really glad I came. Even if I had to wear a dress."

Artemis smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Right when he did another flash went off, this time though he saw his parents standing there looking perfect.

"I think that one is adorable," Angeline said looking at the picture on the display screen, "We're definitally keeping it!"

Artemis laughed and Holly blushed, she hated to have her picture displayed. Artemis stood up and went to talk to his parents. Holly shifted in her seat a little disturbed by her dress. It wasnt big but it sure was annoying. She stopped shifting and sighed giving up, it didnt matter anyway. The night was great and nothing was going wrong, she was just happy.

Kyle walked through the crowd as if no one was there. He sat at a table in the far corner, close enough to see and hear Holly. He still had sunglasses on even if it was dark, but it was to hide who he was and so no one noticed him watching Holly. She squirmed in her seat for a minute then sighed. He could tell she was nervous, she got irritated with things when she got nervous.

He smirked and tried to remember all of the things that made her tick. (it was a pretty long list) There was one thing that he tried not to forget while he sat there and watched her. She was full of surprises, but he thought to himself, 'I've covered everything she has. This time she wont wind up getting me in jail. This time I'll win.'

AWWWWWWWWWW! WERENT EXPECTING THAT! OMG I was so happy to get this over with. I was like grr... cause everytime I got on the computer I couldnt finish it. I was like so close yesterday and then my sister was like GET OFF! so yeah. I hope you like it and to all of my lovely precious sacred reviewers. Thanks for every single little review cause that is what keeps me going. More to come soon. I hope. Bubye


	16. Sool

Ok my line thing is STILL NOT WORKING! So I have found an alternative. k...k.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly sat there a little uninterested in the crowds. Artemis's parents had taken him away for 5 minutes now and she was a little bored. A couple of girls had come to her to comment on how lucky she was to be going out with The Artemis Fowl the Second. Holly just smiled and tried to be nice even though they bugged her more that being bored.

After a few more minutes of boredom she walked over to Artemis and said, "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

He nodded and the discussion between him and his parents started again. She turned and walked over to the doors trying to be discreet so no one really noticed her. What she didnt notice was that no matter what she did she was being watched. As she slipped through the door she tripped, making some people notice and laugh.

She got out into the hall and walked over to a bench sitting in the hall. She sat down and attempted to stop her heart from pounding. It was getting humid in there and the dress wasnt helping, plus the fact that it was tight and hard to breathe in it. Just as she was leaning her head back on the chair she heard footsteps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly walked right past him without noticing him. He waited till she got to the door. He was about six feet away, when he saw her trip over herself in the doorway. It created some giggles but they subsided easily. He started to walk to the door.

-----------------------------Hehe I'm evil---------------------------------------------

The walking stopped in front of her. She looked foreword when a hand covered her mouth. She pushed the hand away and was about to punch whomever touched her when she stopped and hit him anyway.

Artemis laid on the floor holding his nose, "Now why did you have to go and do that?"

"You scared the crap out of me you jerk," Holly replied crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Artemis said apologetically trying to get up, "Please, dont be mad."

"Oh, I'm not," Holly said smiling, cocking her head to the side, "I already got my revenge."

He laughed and smiled, "I love it how you do that. Just cock your head to the side and act all innocent."

"Yep," She nodded and looked at his nose, it was starting to bruise, "Here let me help you with that."

She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his nose. Blue sparks went over his nose making it tingle, he tried to wiggle his nose to make it stop and Holly laughed. She let her hand down slowly and they looked at eachother for a moment.

"HEY P.D.A." Juilet screamed from the door her and Trouble must have just walked through.

"Hey Juliet you call that P.D.A."Artemis asked pulling Holly closer kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aww.." Juliet cooed, " No more Public Displays of Affection."

"Your no fun," Holly replied crossing her arms.

Trouble eyes went wide and he stared, "You really like him dont you?"

Holly blushed and turned his head to look at her, "Will you all stop looking at me, I didnt come from a freak show."

"Why wont you answer the question, Holly?" Artemis asked smirking.

"You already know what the answer is," Holly said trying not to look at anyone.

"Oh come on," Trouble said leaning closer to Juliet, "I like Juliet so why dont you tell us."

"Okay," Holly said hiding her face behind her hands, "I like him."

"Who?" Juliet asked putting her hand to her ear.

"I like Artemis," Holly replied in a muffled tone from her hands.

"You act like its a bad thing," Artemis asked and Holly thought she heard hurt in his voice.

"It's embarassing," Holly cut in, "I've never really just been all, 'Oh I'm going out with Artemis, isnt that so awesome.'"

Artemis wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder, whispering, "If it makes you feel better. I have no idea what I am doing. I've never had a girlfriend."

Trouble started to laugh and Holly glared at him making him shut up. She smiled at Artemis and took his hand, "Then were even. Lets go dance!"

Artemis was dragged to the door, followed by Juliet and Trouble when they heard the front door shut, making Holly lose balance and fall in a heap on the floor. Artemis laughed at her and she smacked his leg before getting helped off the floor. When she was up someone stepped around the corner.

Ark Sool!

Juilet and Trouble walked in the ballroom, Holly only noticed this when the door shut behind her making her jump. Artemis turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Fowl," Sool said walking up the hall to them. In her head Holly was praying he would trip over his own feet and make a fool of himself. Holly then realized the worst, he looked human, which meant he knew about the potion, too.

"How do you do Commander," Artemis said bowing slightly making her eyebrow raise. Since when did he bow?

"And may I ask who your friend is," Sool asked pretending to be nice. Since Holly knew him and wasnt stupid she knew that but was just glad he didnt know it was her.

"Anna," Holly said in an accented voice, hoping he didnt read the news.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Anna," Sool said looking her in the eye. For a moment she thought he recognised her but then he shook her hand and talked to Artemis, "I have a matter to discuss with you in private if I may."

"I'm terribly sorry Commander, you see, it is my birthday and this is my party," Artemis said sincerly causing Holly to become even more confused, "May I ask for you to come back at a later time. I know how difficult it is to come back and forth but you really did pick a wrong time."

"Would you mind if I waited," Sool asked seeming to get a little mad.

"Why not," Artemis said putting his arm around her, "Why dont you join the party. The more the merrior."

With that they turned around and went into the ball room leaving Sool to his decision. Wanting to check the party he came in after them and Holly ran from Artemis's side. She went straight to Trouble and Juilet.

"I suggest that you make sure Sool doesnt see you," Holly said taking a deep breath, "That would be bad."

"You seem to be scared of him," Trouble laughed.

She shivered and replied as she ran off, "You bet!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle sat back down at his table. That Fowl kid had gotten in his way and he was mad now. He sat at the table and saw Holly go to Juliet and the boy she was with. Holly seemed a lot more nervous then before because she was close to jumping up and down.

Holly reached Artemis and put her arm around his shoulder, rocking back and forth a little. He wrapped his arm around her waist in return and kissed her on the cheek. He followed that with whispering something. She calmed down and then hit him, but he only laughed and walked her over to the punch table.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around expecting some human girl. Instead he was greeted by a dear friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly leaned against the punch table and drink a little bit of punch, "I cannot believe he is here. I mean come on what would make him come here of all places. Plus, he didnt even recognise me and he hates me. How do you forget the people you hate?"

"Easy," Artemis replied lowering his own cup from his lips, "Maybe he doesnt hate you."

"Ha," Holly snorted, "Oh yeah. You may have made me look like an idiot in front of the counsel but I dont hate you anymore. Ok!"

"Dont get sarcastic with me," Artemis said throwing his cup away and walking toward her, "I'm giving you options. Dont patranize me."

Holly set her cup down and crossed her arms, "You cant tell me what to do."

"Well technically it's my house so, yes, I can," Artemis replied wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and laughed. "What I'm serious."

Holly continued to laugh and noticed she wasnt looking at him. He turned around and saw Trouble making a face. He stopped and whistled. Artemis gave him a look and asked, "Aren't we imature?"

"Yes we are," Trouble said leaning on Artemis's shoulder. Juliet ran past grabbing his other arm and pulled him away. She kissed him and started jumping up and down.

"Guess what," She said excitedly.

"What?" Trouble asked.

She smiled widely, "He said yes."

"Yes," Trouble replied looking at Artemis and Holly who were starting at them, "Its none of your business, yet."

"Yet?" Holly asked cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"You know you spend way to much time with Artemis," Juliet stated, "I mean you even raise your eyebrow like he does."

Artemis laughed but Holly just said, "Just tell me why you said yet."

"You'll see," Juliet said and then Chris stood up to the microphone as the music stopped.

"Alright lady's and gentleman," Chris said pushing his guitar to his side, "We have a very special event for you all tonight. Two really, but this one we decided all on our own with the help of a friend."

Holly looked at Juliet, "What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear," Juliet said unaffected and still smiling.

A light hit Artemis and Holly as Chris said, "Artemis and woman please come up on the stage."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Holly shouted loudly as Artemis took her arm and led her to the stage.

Her outburst made some people laugh as she fumed and was pulled to the stage. When they got to the stairs she walked up them with her arms crossed. Many people laughed because they could tell she was mad.

"Ok, now that we have this fabulous couple up here. Alex will say a few words," Chris said leaving the mic and leading Holly and Artemis behind the stage curtains.

Holly pushed him and whispered angrily, "WOMAN! YOU CALLED ME WOMAN!"

" I couldnt call you Hollly cause Sool is out there and I couldnt call you Anna cause everyone knows your Holly."

She crossed her arms and sighed, "What do you want?"

"You and Artemis to sing," Chris said smiling.

Artemis paled and Holly laughed, "Your mental."

"Your going to," Chris said, " Were making you."

"I cant sing," Artemis said flatly, crossing his arms.

"Juliet has heard you sing in the shower plenty of times," Chris said crossing his arms in mock, "So we have you on that one. Plus, we know a song you both know."

"Like what?" Holly asked.

"You'll see," Chris said walking back onto the stage.

Holly growled, no really she did, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Not if I get him first," Artemis replied.

She laughed and streached as she yawned, "This is gonna be weird."

"Why," He asked.

"I've never sung in front of like a million people before," Holly replied shrugging, "The biggest was a party at Chris's and that was Kareoke."

"I'm here for you," Artemis said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"If you can sing," Holly said smirking.

"Hey," he said acting offended, "Well to let you know. I'm a great singer."

" Yeah ok," Holly said smiling.

"Alright then so will Holly and Artemis please join us on the stage," Chris annonced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I havent updated in forever and this is short, but I had serious writers block and still do. Plus, school is back and I have homework. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will try to make another faster.


	17. Dances and Donations

I have a question to ask before I open the story... Does anyone know when the Lost Colony comes to the US? Please and thank you. Now on to the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap," Holly said.

"What," Artemis said grabbing her hand to walk on stage.

"He just said my name!" Holly exclaimed nervously.

Artemis stepped out from behind the curtain pulling Holly behind him. She nervously scratched the back of her neck when they reached closer to the mic. When they got there Artemis leaned over and whispered, "He's not in the room. So he must have went up to the living room."

She sighed relieved and smiled. There was plenty of woohoo's off stage and some, 'Way to go Artemis's,"too.

"Now just to let you all know," Chris started walking to Artemis and Holly with the microphone in his hand, "This song is not origanally made by Artemis, Holly or ourselves. It's from another band but we picked it for fun."

There was more cheers from the crowd and Chris walked to the back of the stage to his guitar. Alex ran up to them and gave them head mics. Artemis put his on slowly not even wanting to sing. Holly kept looking back and asking what the song was but he wouldnt tell her.

Finally the band counted off the music started up, causing Holly to smile and Artemis to chuckle. They knew the song of course, Juliet and Chris made sure of it. Holly looked at Artemis but saw him frowning and looking away. She turned away and walked to the other end of the stage. Everyone off stage started whispering and tried to figure out what was going on.

Then Artemis started to sing,

_Tell me why you want me baby,  
Tell me that its true,  
Tell me that you need me so much more then I need you,_

Holly then cut in to sing her part turning around so they were facing eachother. She started to walk toward him.

_Tell me that you're happy hunny,  
Tell me that you're fine,  
Say that you without me, you can't get me off your mind,_

Then Artemis took over and walked to the center were Holly was now standing to greet her.

(artemis)  
_I wanna hold you,  
Girl won't you take me back,_

(holly)  
_Just tell me that you understand,  
I wanna hold you bad._

(artemis)  
_Tell me why you left me baby,  
Tell me what to do,  
Tell me what you hate and I will change the world for you,_

(holly)  
_Won't you say you missed me hunny,  
I'm here with broken heart,  
I know you like to kiss me and it's tearing me apart,_

(artemis)  
_I wanna hold you,  
Girl wont you take me back,_

(holly)  
_Just tell me that you understand,  
I wanna hold you bad,_

(holly)  
_Now I know, this feelings getting stronger,  
It's growing everyday and I can't resist much longer,_

(artemis)  
_I am so sorry cause I was wrong girl,  
And since you left my days go on,  
And on, they go on and on and on,_

Artemis leaned forward and kissed Holly on the lips surprising her a little. Also, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Holly blushed a little and waited for the interlude to go off.

(both)  
_I wanna hold you,  
(girl,boy)wont you take me back,  
Just tell me that you understand,  
I wanna hold you, bad, bad, bad,  
And I hope you understand,  
I wanna hold you bad._

Loud cheers eurupted from the crowd and Holly smiled widely, but blushing slightly. Artemis took her hand and leading her off the stage. When they got behind the curtains she hugged him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"What was that for?" Artemis asked a little shocked.

"I didnt kiss you back so it only seemed right," Holly replied taking his hand and walking him down the stairs, into the crowd.

Lots of the guys high-fived Artemis on the way by and gave him shouts of congrats. Some of thier girlfriends hit them in return but Holly ignored it as she took him through the crowd. They got to where Juliet and Trouble stood and she slightly pushed Juliet.

"Thanks," Holly said smiling widely, "That was fun!"

"I thought you might say that," Juliet replied smirkily and slightly pushing Holly back. She looked behind Holly and then added, "Parentals, I'm out."

"Hello, Arty, Holly," Angeline said wrapping her arms around the two of them, "You two did amazing! And you looked so cute."

"I would like to know about the PDA though," Artemis Senior said coming to the side of Artemis.

"You call that PDA?" Artemis asked seriously.

"Well.. yeah," Artemis stammered a bit, then said, "Well what kind of stuff do you consider PDA?"

"Look out on the dance floor," Holly laughed trying not to be mean. On the dance floor a fast beat song was on and many people were dancing close to eachother. You know how kids dance these days.

"Oh," the 1st Fowl said turning to his son, "Did I tell you how much I appreciate how you do things around here."

"Yeah I think you have," Artemis said smiling and starting to walk away, "Me and Holl's are gonna go dance nicely. Talk to you guys later."

As they ran away to the dance floor Holly said, "Your dad is really intimidating."

"Yeah but you got us through it," Artemis said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The song ended and Chris's voice came through the microphone, "Okay, we know how much you love us but its time for us to leave. There will be request for the D.J. but first we had a request for some girls cause we know they would appreciate it."

"What the heck," Holly said as Artemis felt her being ripped from his arms. What he saw was a couple of girls including Juilet (who could've guessed that) pulling her to the bathrooms in a hurry. So Artemis stood there for a moment and then went to the center of the of the room.

The DJ's voice was heard through the speakers though they couldn't see him, "This song was requested for the girl's in black."

After a moments of silence there was a loud bang and then came the shouts of the girls coming out of the bathrooms. There was five of them all together, all wearing something different. There was tank tops, tube tops, t-shirts, sweatshirts, longsleeves, pants, shorts, skirts, and some didnt even have shoes on.

He laughed at the sight and tailed them as a group of people enclosed them in a circle. Some girls pushed some of the people from the circle and the DJ said something new, "Can all of the watchers please sit down in a seat so the everyone can see. Thank you."

Everyone sat down immediatly including Artemis who got a spot right in the middle. He was staring at Holly and tried to look away. She looked a whole lot different from the smiling Holly he saw just 5 minutes ago. Then the song "Here Comes the Boom" by Nelly came on.

They immediately started a known routine and it was flawless. It seemed that some parts were meant to make people laugh but it was a serious routine to.

Holly's outfit was definitally different. First of all she had pants on now, pitch black jeans. They had many chains with black and red cloth hanging off it. Then she had a tube top on, if you could call it that. It looked like a corset with first the strings ran black crisscross in the front. Then they changed to red in the back, crisscrossing some more and tying. In the middle of the front behind the black string there was clearly red cloth in the middle and the rest was black.

Then she had some type of things on her arms that went almost to her elbow. It was black with only red lace crisscrossing and tying like the corset. On her hands she had black gloves with red imprints of an H with circles around it. She then had her hair perfectly straight without the curls and her make-up was a whole lot darker. The effect made her look a little pale in the light but she seemed like she was a lot better then that.

The girls had so much energy that the people who had been sitting out most of the time were now rocking to the music and partially singing to it, if they knew it. They did all kinds of flips and moves and some of the girls ran past the crowd for high-fives.

Holly ran and did a round-off, back handspring, back flip twisting and landing in front of Artemis almost making him fall out of his chair. A couple of people nearby started to laugh as she smiled and ran off.

At the end the did some sort of mount with Holly and Juilet holding up the girl in the skirt. Then the other two girls were on the floor with one knee on the ground and the other foot out to the side. They got plenty of cheers from the crowd and they all seemed excited. One of the girls produced a microphone and handed it to Juliet. Who in turn handed it to Holly and whispered something in her ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet handed the microphone and whispered, "You do it, you better at giving speeches."

Holly opened her mouth to protest but it just hung there and some people laughed. She shook her head and turned on the mic. She crossed her arms and said, "I guess we have some shy people here."

There was a couple of giggles and she continued, "Thanks to all of you who cheered us on tonight, we grately appreciate it. Did you like it?"

She was greeted with a loud eruption of cheers. She looked to her left and Mya, the one on top of the mount, was doing a little dance. She cleared her throat and felt a little better. Artemis smiled at her and she went on.

"There is a reason we did this tonight and it was only made possible from the help of Domovoi Butler who supplied some of the materials for us," She paused letting have some applause, he blushed, "See our friend Mya here is setting up a dance program for all age groups but, she needs your help. There is no one to fund her and were trying to do a charity thing to raise money for her. So, if any of you are interested in seeing some more great moves or learning them, you can help us raise enough money to get Mya a space for her dancing."

Next thing the two girls came back in with a big water jug, without the water, and set in on a table and also had a notebook. They sat down and Holly finished, "Donations can be given to the two lovely lady's over there and if you donate money today, when the studio opens we would love to give you an hour of free dance lessons for whatever you want. Thank you again."

When she finished many people got up and walked over to line up. Mya jumped up and down and ran to Holly who seemed to be growing paler. "You were awesome, Holly. Look at all those people giving donations. Gosh Artemis must have some rich friends."

"Thanks Mya," Artemis said coming up behind Holly wrapping his arms around her. She jumped and turned around to face him. Mya laughed and ran off to the table, "I guess I can put a couple of hundred in there."

Holly hit him and looked away from his eyes, "Dont do that, you scared me."

He looked down at her and saw she was trying to hide something. The lights dimmed and she still looked very pale, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Holly replied but her voice said otherwise, "I'm just a little tired from all the jumping."

"Liar," Artemis said tilting her chin to make her look at him, "You can tell me the truth, you know that right. She didnt reply but nodded and leaned her head on Artemis's shoulder, taking a shaky breath.

The music started playing and people started to dance again. A girl came up to the two of them and tapped on Holly's shoulder. She turned around and she asked, "Do you think I could just maybe cut in for one song?"

"I'd love to dance with you!" Holly exclaimed and laughed. The girl smiled and Holly hugged Artemis whispering, "I'm goinging to see how it's going with the other girls."

He nodded and the girl led him to the dance floor. Once he was out of sight she jogged over to the table were the girls were set up, "How are you guys doing?"

The brunette smiled widely and replied, "Let's just say at this rate I wouldnt be surprised if she could buy a place two times the origanal size."

"That's great," Holly said feeling arms go around her neck.

"Did I ever tell you that you meet angels in weird places," Mya said walking around her and hugging her directly. She started to cry, "You have no idea what this means to me, Holly."

"Why are you directing it at me?" Holly asked.

"Cause you had the idea," Said the girl with next to the brunette, they were twins and she had blue highlights in her hair, "Your the one that clearly stated. 'Can't you get a sponser, or do a huge routine in front of a large crowd and ask for donations.'"

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one who danced out there tonight and I know I wouldn't have done it myself. It was a team effort and you all did awesome," Holly said hugging Mya again who still had tears in her eyes.

"We can tell," The twins said simantaniously as they took another donation. Holly let go of Mya and waved good-bye as she started to walk away. Once she was out of sight of them she ran into someone or more like he ran into her.

"Excuse me," he said in a polite way with a smirk on his face.

She clenched her hands into fists and to be calm, "No it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, Kyle."

She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He took off his sunglasses and let go of her arm, "I was wondering why you went so pale on the floor. I mean you and Artemis I heard seemed fine onstage."

She smiled and replied shortly, "Yeah well I don't hate him." With that she turned and ran off back to wear she had seen Artemis last. Kyle didn't follow but she still ran to find him. Right when the song ended she saw him saying good-bye to the girl he danced with.

He saw her and ran over, hugging her instently. She started to cry, but she didnt know why she was or how Artemis knew she was going to. He held on to her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Now I am sure there is something wrong," Artemis said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"How did you know?" She half sobbed lightly, not wanting to draw attention.

"Well your extremely pale, your shaking, and your eyes are huge with the water works sign in them," Artemis replied petting her head, "Now what's wrong?"

"Come with me," She said wiping her eyes which her make-up seemed to stay perfectly with out running. She led him to the corrider they were in previously and closed the door. She was breathing in deeply and tried to calm herself. Artemis helped alot when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's here," Holly said not crying this time but angry, "I don't know how he got in or how he found me but if he talks to me again I swear I'll..."

"Wait he's here and he said something to you?" Artemis said getting a little angry himself, "If he so much as steps anywhere near you I will..."

"Don't," Holly said quickly and he noticed she was still shaking, "I'm okay and I can deal with him."

"Your going to pop him one in the face when you can't even make you hand stop shaking for five seconds," Artemis said stepping back and imitating her shaking so much and pretending to try and punch her but failed cause he was shaking so much.

"Shut up Mr. Know-it-All," Holly said pushing down his fist and smiling. She moved back her glove and went on, "Well there's only a half hour left that I have to put up with him at least."

"Are you serious?" He asked taking her wrist and looking at her watch.

"Well, rip my arm out of its socket why dont you," Holly replied and he let go.

"Sorry," Artemis appologised ducking his head.

"It's okay," Holly said taking his hand and leading him back to the dance, "As long as your with me, I will be okay."

OMG! (jumps up and down) I finished it. Only cause I was sick today Oh well! I have a couple of things to tell all of you. Yes, I am getting slower in writing cause I dont have as much computer time, but I promise you that I will try get one out at least every two weeks.

I have a friend who is drawing Holly's outfits, but I do remember someone asking me if I'd like them to make a drawing. If you want to, PLEASE, I would love it.

Then there is Koru- Chan. Tell me everything about the Orian Awards. I would really appreciate it. Thank you my faithful reviews.


	18. Are you coming with me?

Holly and Artemis walked back into the ballroom holding hands. They were immediatly greeted by Sool.

"I don't mean to be rude but I should be on my way," he said nodding and trying to be polite.

"You and I were going to have a little chat before you left so, I will see you later," Artemis replied indicating for Holly to leave. She curtsied, sort of, and walked off, "Now we can discuss the situation in the hall."

Artemis turned around and walked out the door with Sool following, "Now what is it you need to discuss?"

"Well, I do not need to discuss it now but since you asked I shall tell you," Sool said crossing his arms, "I had a suspicion that there was a fairy here by unknown sources."

Artemis swallowed but his face remained calm and at ease, "And what have you learned."

"There is no fairy here," Sool said starting to walk past him, "Those damn kids don't know what there talking about anymore. They seem to be more and more suspicious."

He went to the door and opened, "It seems the only thing you have here is a good party."

He walked out into the night and Artemis had to laugh. He had been so nervous and Sool hadn't noticed anything wrong at all. He sat down on the bench and set his head in his hands. Tonight was a very frustrating night, even though everything had gone as planned.

The door opened and the girls from before ran out to greet him. He jumped up instantly and they stopped in front of him smiling.

"Thank you so much," They said in unison and group hugged him. While they were he swore someone was touching his head and it made an itch. He let go and scratched his head trying to make it go away. He swore under his breathe and Holly laughed.

"Did that tickle?" She giggled as the others smiled and walked off to the front door to leave, "Young genius, criminal mastermind, kidnapper, thief, and possibly killer," He scratched his head again, "And he is going crazy from an itch."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, holding her close, "What did you do to my head?"

"Nothing," Holly replied innocently, but he caught and evil glint in her eye.

"Then I guess your not daring enough to take my dare," Artemis said without really thinking and now that he did, it seemed dumb. She was interested though replying, "I am the most daring person you will ever meet, Fowl!"

"Then tell me what you did to my head," Artemis demanding about to itch it again when she grabbed it and placed her own hand one the spot. She rubbed it gently and he felt better, "I dont get it."

"It's an annoying trick I learned the only way to satisfy that itch on the head is to gently rub it, not scratch it to death," Holly replied crossing her arms. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We should get back to my party," Artemis said taking her hand and leading her back to the ballroom. She followed beside him happily almost tripping over her own feet once of twice more.

* * *

(one note before I go on, YEAH IT WORKS! the ruler thingy thing that is.)

* * *

Holly dropped to the ground making a loud thud. Juliet laughed and jumped off the last couple of steps of her ladder. 

"That was so much fun!" Holly stated loudly as if Artemis hadn't heard her the first seven times since the party ended, "I am so glad we aren't wearing dresses anymore cause getting these dumb decorations down would have taken more than an hour if we had them on."

Juliet smiled an nodded, "Plus, we have some help from that thing Artemis built. All we have to do is throw things on the floor and it sweeps it up."

"The Cleanserbot 5," Artemis replied pushily as he walked up to them, "I would appreciate it if you would call him by his name. George!"

Holly laughed, "That thing has a name! Just one other question to that too, why is it 5."

"Cause it took me five Cleanserbots to get it right," Artemis said throwing a cup in the robot's direction. It took it up with ease and any liquid on the floor was washed clean in its path, "Don't you just love it. I make the best inventions."

"You have almost as big a head as Foaly," Holly snorted throwing the last of the decorations on the floor, "Now what do we do, just leave it here and it does it's job."

"Yeah, but we should put a sign on the door. Killer robot watch out," Artemis replied acting dumb.

"Why are you acting like such a flipping retard," Juliet asked staring at him blankly.

"Cause your dead brain cells are rubbing off on me," Artemis replied standing up straight and staring her in the eyes. She pushed him. He fell straight on his butt and the two girls both started cracking up laughing. He blew some hair out of his eyes and got back up.

"Your so mean Artemis," Juilet said crossing her arms, "Can't you just be normal."

"You want me to be a normal kid, I try to you ridicule me," Artemis stated crossing his arms, "You want me to be myself but then I get pushed to the floor from it."

Holly half smiled, half sighed and said, "I think I would rather have you just be you."

Juliet nodded and Artemis replied, "Good, cause its hard acting dumb."

They laughed and left the ballroom. Juliet began to run up the stairs, as Artemis began to follow Holly grabbed his arm, "Can I talk to you?"

Artemis noted that she looked nervous but her voice was calm and smooth, "That is perfectly okay with me."

They walked up the stairs and went straight to Holly's room. When they got inside she shut the door and he sat on the bed, "So what did you want t..."

He was instently cut off by Holly's lips on his. They were warm and soothing, making him want to kiss her back tremendously, but something wasn't right about it. He put his hand on her cheek and felt tears. He pushed her back to see mascara running down her face and she sobbed a bit, even though she was trying to hold it back.

"I'm sorry," Holly choked out trying to turn around and get away. He got up and caught her before she got out of the door. He pinned her against the wall and she tried to break free but he wouldnt let go.

"What is going on with you Holly?" Artemis asked concern filling his voice more than ever, "You can tell me."

She bit her lower lip nervously, "I was just...thinking...that I should try being a little bit easy on you. It's been a long time since I have actually really kissed someone and I freaked on you last time, so I really thought I should make it up to y..."

It was his turn to silence her but he only put his finger to her lips. She swallowed and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Holly," Artemis said looking into her eyes. She blinked and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"But I do," she whispered back. She started to cry and Artemis hugged her.

'Woman,' Artemis thought, 'Why cant they just TELL you whats wrong. They dont give it away unless we guess.'

She looked up at him and smiled widely, "Do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah," Holly replied taking another deep breath, "You want to know something funny?"

"What," Artemis replied cocking his head to the side.

"I usually don't cry this much," She stated and nodded her head. She walked around Artemis, sitting on the bed, he sat next to her.

"No offence," Artemis said looking down at his hands, then facing her, "but good."

She laughed and turned to face him. They looked at each other and then looked away. A small smile creeped onto Holly's lips.

"So, am I a good kisser," Holly laughed.

"No," Artemis joked getting a punch in the arm from Holly.

"Your so mean," Holly replied smiling fully.

"Well I'll say your on the top five list of all the girls I've kissed," Artemis said smirking.

"Hey," Holly said trying to hit him again but he grabbed her hand, forcing it down. He leaned in and kissed her again, the kiss deepened a little more and he let go of her hand. She hit him.

"Ow," Artemis complained rubbing his arm, "That was so unfair."

"You let go of my hand," Holly replied sticking her tounge out at him, "Your mistake."

Just then the door to the bedroom opened, standing there was Angeline. She was smiling widely and came in the room without saying anything. When she was infront of them she put her hands on her hips, "I thought I'd find you two here."

Artemis half growled- half sighed and replied, "What is it you need, Mother?"

"I was just wondering if you two knew what this weird contraption is," Angeline said holding up a circular communicator. Holly's eyes widened as she continued, "It's been vibrating for the last five minutes."

It's just something I've been working on, Mom," Artemis quickly replied taking it from her hand.

"Okay," Angeline said unfazed, "Have fun talking." She left the room and closed the door.

"I have a feeling she knows we weren't talking," Hollys said not so scared anymore. Artemis handed over the communicator and she opened.

'Five missed calls,' A girl robotic voice said.

"Wow, I'm loved! I just checked this thing this morning!" She exclaimed.

She closed it just for it to ring again. When she flipped it up Kyle's face filled the screen. Automatically Artemis noticed her hands balled into fists.

"Holly-dear, Artemis," Kyle said smirking, "It is great to see you again. Holly, we need to talk."

"I don't have to say anything to you," Holly said about to close the communicator.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kyle threatened. Holly opened it all the way up again looking at him, "That's a good girl. Always taking orders."

"What do you want?" Holly asked her voice shaking a little.

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point," Kyle said seeming bored, "I want you to come down here. We need to discuss something in person. Just me and you."

"Why should I listen to you?" Holly asked more confidently this time.

"You have friends don't you, or people you care about, don't you?" Kyle asked.

In the background she heard a faint voice scream, "HOLLY DON'T!"

There was a smacking noise, "Vinyaya," Holly whispered. Artemis looked at her distressed as Kyle smirked at her frowning face, "Prove it. I don't believe you."

She heard a scream and choked back a sob, "I guess you'll have to decide that on you own. Just know it will be a loss to the entire fairy race if you don't come."

Holly started to breath a little harder, "When you get down here I'll find you."

The communicator went dead. Holly looked at Artemis with wet eyes but then she turned back to communicator. It felt like it was ticking, "This isn't my communicator."

She frantically jumped up and Artemis opened the window. Without thinking she threw it as hard as she could out of the window. A minute after it hit the ground it exploded, not very big but enough to hurt someone and catch attention.

"I'm going, "Holly said grabbing things and shoving them in her bag, "Are you coming with me?"

* * *

Okay, I have a thing to say. I WAS STUCK! You know when you have ideas for later chapters but not the one your on. lol Anyways. So glad that chappie is over and sorry it took so long. I was kind of not in the mode for this one.

Will anyone draw me the dress? I have a friend drawing the outfit she is still wearing but the dress would be great for someone to make for me. PLEASE!

There was some awkward moments in this one but the rest is gonna be fun.

_**Tigster5: **Thanks so much. And sorry for the long excrutiating wait. _

_**Brizo: **A bit. I even know that Holly is VERY OOC. Sorry for the long wait._

_**FluffyRachel: **It's not that fluffy... okay I lie maybe a little. Sorry for the long wait._

_**Koru- Chan: **Does it flow know? HAHA! No Dire consequences here. Though I did get yelled at (by you) lol. Thanks for the Orian Awards help. I got to website and IT WAS SO COOL!_

_**LandUnderWave:** Though it was OOC the dance routine I had in my head sounded better. _

_THANK YOU! To anyone that read this chapter and to all that review for this and the other chapter I wrote. You inspire me more than anything. (except the books of course)_


	19. READ

Hello my lovely readers... I am veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryVERY, sorry to report that I cannot post up any more chapters for my story. For a while. I do not have internet for now and I may not have it for 2 I repeat 2 sad excruciating unbearable weeks. (yes I dont know how to spell those words) This is sadly my first and hopefully my last authors note. In the mean time I definitally will be writing my next two chapters. I want to post two chapters when I get back on so be ready. Thanks for not being extremely mad. Cause I am. But at least I will be writing instead of playing games. lol

Until next time.


	20. Old enemy's

Holly ran down the hallway and banged her fist on Artemis's bedroom door, "Think you could be any slower!" "It would be nice if you didn't yell," Artemis said from behind her. She whipped around fast noticing he had changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt to match his eyes. He had a backpack and his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Sorry," She replied taking a shaky breath, "I'm just so worried and I kinda get anxious"  
Artemis smiled at her and took her hand. They started to walk down the stairs and ran into his parents.  
"Where are you two going?" Artemis's father asked blocking their way.  
"It's an emergency," Artemis replied hurriedly thinking his parents wouldn't say no. They did.  
"It's way to late to go do anything now," Angeline said crossing her arms.  
All three then looked at Holly. She looked like she was about to let open all emotions. She was starting to jump up and down, but cry at the same time.  
"Please," She almost whispered despite all the energy she displayed, "We have to go"  
Artemis senior and Angeline looked at each other and back at Holly. Artemis grabbed her hand and arm to stop her from falling down the stairs.  
"Should we call the police, Holly?" Artemis's father asked.  
"No, but I really have to go," Holly replied fast, "It's a family situation"  
Artemis's father sighed and moved aside. Holly ran past almost making Artemis fall as his hand was still in hers. She got outside and met Butler who was already sitting in the car ready to go. Once they were in he drove down the driveway to the nearest exit to Haven.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly drove the shuttle down easily with Artemis inside. Artemis insisted it was a family matter for Holly and Butler would be of no need. Butler knew it was more than that but went back and sat in the car. Strange as it was Artemis ran into the shuttle port with Holly already firing up a shuttle.  
They walked out of the Haven shuttle port. This shuttle port was one used by civilians which was usually packed, but it wasn't. Holly shivered as she walked past a deserted doll on the ground.  
"There is something extremely wrong here," Holly whispered a little sadly. Artemis took her hand and she was immediately comforted.  
Out of nowhere a loud voice boomed, "So you've finally arrived. Let the games begin"  
Then it was gone leaving Artemis and Holly standing there. Holly looked around anxiously waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she began towards the exit. Artemis followed a little wearily and then stopped. Holly turned around and glared at him but he just tightened his grip on her hand.  
"So is that friendly or should we run?" Artemis asked looking toward the exit.  
"What are you talking a...?" Holly began to ask but cut herself off when she saw what he was indicating to. She covered her mouth to keep a scream from coming out of her lungs. Slowly stalking into sight was a Blue Tunnel Spider. A tear slid down her eye as she thought of the possible things she would see around the corner.  
She bit her lip and took a Neutrino 3000 and blasted an easy shot. The spider was knocked out of sight and maybe unconscious, hopefully.  
"Where did you get that?" Artemis asked Holly turning to her stunned.  
"I have a friend and he loves me," Holly answered running to the exit, "We have to hurry though. The only way to kill a Blue Tunnel Spider is to give it coffee"  
"Coffee?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow, following her as he turned the corner. He wished he hadn't. In their sights was a bloody gory scene. In Holly's opinion it was better than she thought, because it was only guards, "Oh my"  
"If it was what I was thinking earlier than you wouldn't be saying that," Holly said taking his hand back in hers, "Lets get out of here before that spider wakes up"  
They ran to the to the closed doors and opened them with Holly's pass card. Again, they wished they hadn't. Standing there was the Significant's, all six of them.  
"This is just my lucky day," Holly murmured raising her Neutrino and shooting. They jumped forward but three were instantly out for the count. Holly jumped to the side and knocked over Artemis. She turned the Neutrino to hit the door's security panel. It fried and the doors swung shut, cutting off the other three Significant's way out.  
Holly turned and started to walk away when Artemis grabbed her hand, "Wait"  
"No," She replied angrily pushing him aside. It was his turn to be angry, "Don't you think for a minute that you are going to do this on your own. I came here for a reason. I want to help. Do you have another Neutrino"  
She nodded and handed it to him, "Can you shoot"  
He smiled, "I was taught by the best"  
They moved on and came to a turn while the hall went straight. Holly turned the corner unexpectedly and pushed Artemis against the wall. She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "He has camera's all over the place"  
Artemis nodded and she continued, "He knows every move we're making. So I want you to know something. No matter what happens be careful and don't get in his way"  
Artemis nodded again and she turned around walking back into the hall. What she didn't know was that he whispered to himself, "Unless it's his way to you"

Kyle turned his chair away from his monitors. 'Holly's proving to be a bit stronger than I thought she'd be,' Kyle thought to himself. He smiled slyly, 'I wonder how long she can take this'

Holly darted around the corner sharply with Artemis closely behind him. She crept down the street closely to shop walls. She looked up at one of the camera's and swallowed hard. 'Where was everyone'  
"So, what do you think he has planned next?" Artemis asked quietly, "And where do you think Foaly is in the midst of this"  
Holly stopped in her tracks. She hadn't thought of that, "Your a genius!" She exclaimed quietly. She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips. She then proceeded to grab him and pull him down the street. After a few minutes of running they came to Police Plaza.  
Holly stopped and checked the grounds. She walked up to the doors slowly and rapped on the window. Artemis came up behind her and whispered, "Even if there was someone in there, what makes you think that they would open the door for"  
Hands grabbed them and flung them inside instantly, accompanied by guns in their faces. Holly recognized one of them and used it to her advantage.  
"Chix," she said.  
"Holly," Chix Verbal replied in a shocked tone, "What are you doing here, and with a mud boy"  
"He's here to help kill my ex-boyfriend," Holly replied angrily getting up from the floor.  
"Hey you, get back on the ground. The LEP says that all civilians should be inside households during these times and any civilian outside households will be..." Grub Kelp was automatically cut off with Holly shoving him over and out of the way. "Where's Foaly?" She asked Chix who was following her like a puppy, almost drooling. Artemis glared at him.  
"We think he's in his OPS office but he hasn't said anything or let anyone in," Chix said scratching the back of his head, "Like he doesn't trust us or he's scared that someone will take his tinfoil hat"  
"Wait, what did you say?" Artemis asked.  
"Oh yeah, Foaly is really protective about having a tinfoil..."Chix started.  
"No, before that," Artemis replied, "Something about trust"  
"Oh, like he doesn't trust us," Chix said again in an agitated way, "I mean we go in and out of his office all day but he won't let anyone in"  
They came to the door and stopped. Holly turned to Chix and smiled sweetly, "Do you think you can go check on Grub for me. I feel kinda bad for pushing him and it would make me feel better to know he's okay"  
"I think he'll be okay..." Chix said reassuringly but stopped when Holly kissed him on the cheek. She smiled widely and flipped her hair, "I'll be right back"  
As he ran down the hallway Holly looked the door up and down, trying to figure out how to get in. Artemis grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He kissed her hard on the lips and she stiffened a minute in shock, but kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. They let go of each other when light spilled out from the open door.  
"I thought I'd never see the day," Foaly said sarcastically a forced grin filled his face. He grabbed their arms and tried pulling them in. He then closed the doors and sat down in his seat taking an angry bite out of a carrot.  
"What's going on?" He asked Holly a little angrily.  
"It just happened," Holly muttered, "I mean it's not like I was keeping it from you. We just kinda"  
"No, not Fowl. I knew that one was coming," Foaly said easily turning to the computer, "I mean who wouldn't want to kiss you Holls? I actually mean your destructive boyfriend, who's been disrupting Haven. Then one who is working with Sool"  
"What!" Holly exclaimed loudly, clamping her hands over her mouth.  
"That's why I wouldn't let anyone in here," Foaly said covering his face with his hands, "Some of the LEP officers are on his side. They are working for Kyle"  
Holly kicked a cabinet, "I knew he was evil. I just didn't think he was stupid enough to take over Haven"  
She sat down, "And Kyle. How could he do this? Why"  
"Well you did put him away for a while," Foaly said, "Plus, I think he really liked you"  
She glared at him but her eyes started to water. Her entire outlook changed in a moment though. She started to take a couple of deep breathes and stood up. Her eyes for full of determination and she stood confidently. She walked over to the weapons rack and took down some things.  
"Who do you know so far that is working for Sool? Do you know who isn't working for him? And what kind of power do you have?" Holly asked quickly.  
"I have the camera's to the city and the camera's he set up, though I can't take them out," Foaly said and she nodded. He printed off a list of names, "Here are the officers that are working for him that you should try to take out. Anyone else and you should use your better judgment. I have the iris cams you two can use and I can call to the surface for any requests"  
"Call the Butlers and Trouble," Artemis said quickly taking another weapon from Holly, "but tell them not to use the Tunnel we did because of the Blue Tunnel"  
Foaly nodded and replied, "I'm sorry you guys, you do know that I cannot come with you"  
Holly nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "But you do your best work here and we can't kill him without you"  
"Wait a minute," Foaly said grabbing Holly's arm, "You can't kill him"  
"Just watch me," Holly said in a muffled voice, which made Artemis a little scared.  
"You know what kind of trial they can put you on for that," Foaly argued.  
"I don't care what they'll do," Holly yelled angrily, "The only way I can get him out of my life and away from me forever is to kill him. If we put him in jail there is always a chance he can get out or his sentence is shorter that my life. I want him gone, no matter what it takes"  
Foaly let go of her arm and his head fell, "Then let me give you something"  
He walked around his table and picked up a gun. He handed it to her and bit his lip, "It's a real gun Holly. Not just a Neutrino that'll knock someone out. You don't have an aim control or any features like the Neutrino. So you can make your decision"  
Holly hugged him hard and a tear slid down her eye. No one but her noticed it, "Thanks"  
He nodded and they left. Now ready for what lay ahead. Or so they hoped.

Artemis rounded the corner with Holly close behind him. He had gotten some device, obviously from Foaly, that showed him where all heat sources were. After leaving out all Haven civilians that were hiding in an underground, underground barrier, A powering source, and Police Plaza.  
They neared the house they were going to, only then did Holly gape. It was a pretty big house. Holly took a deep breath and Artemis laughed, 'she's always trying to be on top of everything'  
Holly trudged on past the gates which were conveniently open. She made eye contact with everything, even if it was completely still. They walked up to the door which lay open as well. Artemis just waltzed right in, Holly followed after completely surprised and grabbed his arm, "Are you crazy"  
"Well if he didn't want us to come in he would've locked the door," Artemis said cockily.  
"Well your indeed right, Mr. Fowl," came a voice. A big screen television came on and Kyle's face filled the screen, "I definitely wanted you to join me here"  
The door shut behind them but Holly stood her ground. Artemis whispered loudly to Holly, "Just as egoistic as Koboi, don't you think"  
"Mr. Fowl it seems you don't feel very threatened at the moment," Kyle replied in hearing his comment.  
"Please Kyle, call me Artemis," Artemis said politely, "And if I may say so, why should I feel threatened. It's not like I'm the one that has done anything here"  
"That is right, but you are keeping me from getting me what I want," Kyle complained.  
"If I may correct you I am the one that lead her here for you," Artemis said with a cold look in his eye, "After she threw her communicator I fixed it, I put it in her room, and I took the heat seeker to find where you were. All in this Holly has been led here to you"  
Holly was in disbelief, 'How could he do this to me'  
Kyle saw the look on her face, "Did you really think a rich human would fall for you? Someone who could have the world at his feet, would take you in and love you? You would have to be crazy that you number one enemy would ever really work for the good team? Give it up. There is only me. I am the one that can and will control you. You can't go to some mud boy who cares more about money and himself then some love struck fairy. You should be with me and you should no better then to think of some human"  
"Would you quit your complaining I've heard this all before," Holly yelled a tear falling from her eye, Artemis turned to face her, "Your just jealous because I would rather sink as low for someone as him then come to you"  
Kyle smirk turned to a frown, "So it will come the hard way then"  
"I'm ready for a fight," Holly said tensely.  
"Tell me this then Holly," Kyle said, his smirk returning, "Are you sure you're still a stronger fighter than I am. Being away has given me time to do something that I doubt the LEP has given you"  
"I can try right," Holly smiled proudly before the screen went off. Right then the floor gave out and both, Artemis and Holly, fell onto the hard, cold floor that was a basement. Holly couldn't breath for a minute and then her breath came back. She wheezed and coughed before she could breath normally again. Her head throbbed and she could feel blood dripping from her stomach. There was some glass on the basement which were the remains of a figurine. 'I must have fallen on it on the way down?' She questioned herself as she looked around. Artemis was on the floor a few feet away.  
"So this is how he treats people who help him?" Artemis half thought out loud, half asked Holly. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.  
"Most likely," Holly replied coldly as she brushed past him to look around. She got out a pocket light and looked around. There was one door and no windows. She growled under her breath, "Always have to go where he wants me to go, don't I"  
"You sure enjoy talking to yourself, don't you?" Artemis replied cockily with a smile.  
She punched him in the chest lightly, "That's right"  
"So what do we do?" Artemis asked.  
"I thought you were the genius?" Holly remarked sarcastically.  
"We are dealing with your phyicopath here," Artemis replied back, "So what do we do"  
"We do what he whats us to do," Holly said happily, "We go up."

* * *

OMG!! I have the internet back in my palms. Hehehehehe! Okay enought with the laughter. I am so glad that you guys reviewed even though I didnt have internet to check my email. lol What did you all think of the chapter. I looked up things from many books for this. Mostly how to spell Neutrino. So hope you guys didnt miss me to much. And anyone want to tell me of some good stories I could read. (on fanfiction) Love you all for the support.

P.S. Just in case for some of you slow people. Underground Underground barrier as in they live underground and they have a shelter underneath that. Dumb yes, but just deal with that. I have another idea for another story so be happy for me. Smiles. Bye!


	21. Are you ready?

Kyle smiled wickedly, 'This Fowl was proving to be the enemy's ally like he had planned. All he has to do is be Holly's friendly enemy a little longer. Fowl knows where I am and he'll bring her straight to me. Then he'll get what he wants and I'll take over Haven.'

* * *

"So do you know where any of the camera's are in here or were you just planning things with him?" Holly asked quietly as the climed the stairs, "I mean did you come up with all of this or did he? Did you mess with The People's technology or did he?" 

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Artemis commented, "and why would you want to know anyways?"

"Just so I know what to but on my police report after I kill you both," Holly said a little to optimistically.

"Do you know how small the camera's are?" Artemis asked Holly, trying to avoid her harsh comments.

"Knowing him, there big, regular cameras. Just to let me know he's watching me every second," Holly said angrily, kicking a stair in frustration, "Where the heck does this lead?"

"To answer your question, probably to something big, that has an appetite for fairy and human alike," Artemis replied, "I..."

"Oh, so he's your buddy but he's still gonna kill you," Holly said sarcastically, "That's always the best way to keep friends."

"You want to know something Holly?" Artemis asked grabbing her and stopping her from kicking anymore stairs.

"What?" Holly's voice cracked and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"It's okay," Artemis said softly, he wrapped am arm around her waist and moved the hair from her eyes. A tear fell down her cheek, "I know your scared and it's okay to be, but don't let him get to you."

He let go and started to walk up the stairs, "Stop with the comments too cause its not like he's listening to us. Where would he put a camera in a stairwell?"

"Sorry," Holly said following him upward, "but you sounded so real. It kind of hurt to hear you say it."

"Oh and your comments just now didn't hurt. They weren't very good comebacks but your sarcasm and glares could kill."

He turned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. He whispered to her, "I love you."

Holly smiled and said, "I love you, too."

They crept up the stairs and quickly found a door, "I'm so glad I told you that because it was just in time."

Holly smiled and put her hand on the knob. She looked back at Artemis and he nodded. She opened the door and walked inside. They were standing in what looked like a ballroom. Holly looked around and saw some cameras around the room.

'Don't let your guard down girl,' Holly thought to herself, 'He must have something planned.'

Artemis walked bravely to the middle of the room. When nothing happened Holly followed suit, slowly. She looked around and noticed two doors.

"The one to the back seems like a passageway that a cook would come through with food," Artemis commented, maybe outloud or to himself, "The one over there might go somewhere else."

"Well lets go through the chef door," Holly said optimistically.

"Why?" Artemis asked, turning to look at the other door.

"I would assume if your working for him. You would tell me the way to him," Holly assumed, walking toward the chef's door, "So I'm going this way. You don't have to come with me though. You can find your best friend."

Artemis ran to catch up at her, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well I do," Holly glared at him but there was a hint of laughter in her eyes. Then she asked, "Is Artemis Fowl the Second scared?"

"I'm sad to tell you, your wrong," Artemis replied, brushing invisible dust from his shoulder.

Holly turned back around and walked through the door. Artemis followed suit a moment later, running straight into Holly. He smiled, "I told you it was passageway."

The hallway was extremely long. It made Holly a little dizzy and she weaved. Artemis grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady, Holly starting walking forward and his hands fell off. He followed her and they walked for what seemed minutes.

He timed it on his watch which had survived their fun fall. It read about one minute, when they came to another door. Holly pushed it open to reveal what looked like a chamber. Holly shivered as she walked into the room. Artemis followed closly, but cautiously behind her. It was somewhat dark until all the torches on the side of the wall lit in sequence.

Holly swallowed hard and looked around. She then noticed Vinyaya to the side of the room, unconsious. She ran over to her and used her flashlight to break the cuffs. They were old, fashioned, human cuffs from mideval times, they were weak and rusted and Holly's flashlight was waterproof and made from very strong steel.

She checked Vinyaya's pulse and checked for wounds. There only seemed to be a bump on the head from where Kyle must have hit her. She took a deep breath and turned around. Kyle was standing next to Artemis and was smirking, "I would never really kill anyone Holly."

"But you've tried," Holly spat getting off her knees and balling her hands into fists.

"You can't hurt an unarmed civilian, Holly," Kyle said in mock, "I haven't done anything illegal."

"Yes, you have," Holly smirked back at him, "You endangered an officer and inflicted damage. Plus, I don't really know if your unarmed yet."

"You have a point," Kyle replied pulling out a gun and pointing it straight at Holly, "I was never one to follow the rules."

Holly's fingernails were digging into her skin, she could feel her heart pulsing in her hands. She tried to keep calm but nothing was good in this situation. Her gun was in her holster and if she moved a little he'd shoot.

Her hand was throbbing emensly and hadn't blinked for a couple of minutes. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, she noticed Artemis wink. Just once and not again. Then, in a seconds time, Artemis shoved Kyle to the floor, who lost control the gun which flew across the room. Holly instently grabbed her gun and pointed it at Kyles head.

"Looks like you don't know who to trust," Holly whispered, Kyle looked up at her. He glared at her but there was something in the way he was looking at her. He was smirking.

He moved quicker than she could react. He threw something and it glinted evily in Holly's sight. It plunged right into Artemis's chest. Holly watched Artemis fall to the floor and she stopped breathing. Kyle jumped up and pushed the gun out of her hand, then punched her in the face.

She fell back a bit but stood up straight and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she brought her arm down on his back. He fell to the floor but kicked her feet out from under her. They both got up simintaneously and were back in there fighting positions.

"Do you really think you can beat me Holly," Kyle roared out, "You're still the weak and defensless girl I knew just a short time ago."

"You want to see if that's true," Holly said between breaths, she counted in her head silently, "I think somethings have changed since you were in jail."

He ran forward and she ran and slid to his left pulling the dagger out of Artemis. He turned around not even noticing what she had done. He came up to her and she threw a punch, he blocked. Then back handed her in the face. Not even turning her head back she punched him in the gut. He let go of her other hand. She grabbed his head and knee'd him in the face.

He fell to the floor by Artemis's body, he went to pull the dagger from Artemis and it wasn't there. He turned to Holly, "Lose something."

He felt something under his other hand and smirked, "Found something."

He pulled the gun up and shot three bullets into her chest. He walked over to her and pointed the gun to her head.

Then, he heard music. He turned around and walked to Artemis. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, no it he saw the words D-Butler. He snorted and threw the phone by the door. He got up and turned around back to Holly, but she wasn't there.

He looked around in shock and confusion. He ran over to some of the big tables and started to throw things, "Come out, Holly!"

Vinyaya stirred a bit and Kyle raised his gun to her. Then he was stabbed in the shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain. Holly jumped on top of him and threw the gun to the side.

"I shot you," He growled.

She lifted her top with the dagger still pointed to his heart. Underneath was a bulletproof vest, "Me and Foaly know exactly how you work."

"You would never kill someone," Kyle said softly, "You may be a cop but, it's still illegal."

"Nothing is illegal about self-defence," Holly replied sadly. She raised her hand and pushed the blade in. She was breathing unevenly and heavily. She got up and ran to Artemis's side, he was breathing and he still had a pulse.

She placed her hands over his wound and muttered, "Heal."

Blue sparks tingled her fingers and ran into his chest. Some sparks flew to her face, chest, and legs. Her legs had bruises and were bleeding from her sliding on the concrete. Her chest hurt also from being shot, the vest may have blocked it but it had enough force to fell the pressure.

Artemis healed completely but her hands stayed there and the magic flowed through her and healed her scars. A tear fell from her eyes, Artemis wiped it away. She looked down at him, "I was watching you until you pulled that thing out of me. You could have been a little more gentle."

"Sorry," Holly replied taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He then leaned back and kissed her passionatly. They rested there foreheads against each others foreheads. Holly leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay," Holly whispered.

"I'm not the one that got shot," Artemis replied and Holly laughed.

"You two need a room," Vinyaya asked, using the wall as leverage to get up. She wobbled unsteadily. Holly and Artemis ran to her side to help her, "Push that button there. It leads to the control room, so we can bring power back."

Artemis left to go to the room and then came back, "Done."

They left the manor the same way they came. They came out the front and wished they hadn't standing there was Sool and about a dozen officers. Holly and Artemis had an arm around Vinyaya. She slipped a gun to Artemis behind Vinyaya's back.

"I knew that fool couldn't handle his own," Sool said an evil smile coming to his face, "He was to insane."

Holly laughed, "And you aren't?"

"You really think it's wise to make jokes to the person who has your life in his hands," Sool barked at her, "I obviously have the upperhand."

"Which makes it much more fun when we beat you," Artemis said, smirking at him."

Holly and Artemis simintaneously let go of Vinyaya rolling to opposite sides. She fell backwards but turned toward the ground. She stopped the fall with her hands and grabbed the dagger from her pocket, throwing at the nearest target, Sool. It hit him in the leg and he staggered to the ground.

Meanwhile, Holly and Artemis had shot out more than two-thirds of the men Sool had.

'Obviously, not many people like Sool,' Holly thought as she picked off the last man on her side. A couple of seconds later Artemis did the same. Holly walked over to Sool. Vinyaya threw her a pair of LEP handcuffs and Holly automaticall put them on.

"You can't do that!" Sool yelled, outraged, "I am an LEP Commander and you are a civilain!"

Vinyaya limped over to where Holly and Artemis stood. She leaned a little on Holly's shoulder for support and Holly wrapped one arm around her to keep herself more steady.

"As a Flight Commander and Council Member, I Vinyaya appoint Holly as Captain Holly Short of the LEP," Vinyaya said loudly and boldly. She leaned forward a bit and smiled, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Holly laughed and Artemis pulled Sool from the ground. He started to walk forward with Holly and Artemis following when five LEP vans pulled up. Officers flooded out of the van followed by Foaly who looked like a peacock the way he was strutting towards them.

"Aren't I the most awesome centaur under this earth?" Foaly said boldly, "I mean look at this."

The officers took Vinyaya from them and brought her to a medic van, then they took Sool and put him in a police van driving him off to Hollowers Peak. Holly smirked and took a deep breath, she was doing that a lot lately.

"I think we did most of the real work Foaly," Artemis replied crossing his arms.

"Your right," He said happily and shrugged. He then pulled them into a hug, "I saw everything through your iris cams. It was so cool. It was literally like watching a movie or playing a video game. He was like whack, then you were like bam, boom, then swipe, and up. It was AWESOME!!"

Holly and Artemis laughed and Foaly went on a little softer, "And your right Holly. It was defenitally self-defence. He hit first."

Holly smiled and leaned on Artemis who wrapped his arm around her waist, "I really need to take a vacation."

They laughed again and walked over to one of the LEP vans. Holly frowned to herself, 'now to deal with the rest of the world.'

* * *

OMG!!! The next chapter is the last one so I want you all to know that I had so much fun writing this. I hope you liked it. I'm so mean, I probably tricked you all. (evil laughter) Please review and tell me your thoughts.

No one has yet to draw me my outfits... (sobs)... Please... Anyone. Even if I get done with the chapter I'll send it to anyone if someone will make it for me.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!!!!! TO ME REVIEWERS... YOU ROCK!!!!


	22. Perfect?

The council had been debating for two hours now. It seemed scary to think they would convict her and maybe Artemis. Holly knew they wouldn't Vinyaya was a woman and had a very strong will. She strongly trusted Vinyaya and Foaly would pull through.

Holly's head was resting on Artemis's shoulder. She was tired and her head hurt from all the discussions. Artemis's head was resting lightly on hers from exhaustion as well. They'd been up all night, though Artemis stay'd awake. Holly must have drifted off in the last five minutes.

The doors opened and Foaly ran through grabbing Holly and picking her up. Artemis almost fell over was shocked and a little mad at being woken up from her nap.

"Your free of charges," Foaly said excitedly, putting her down and doing a dance. Holly rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You must not have been worried," one councilman said looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm kinda tired," Holly said, hitting Foaly in the arm, "You scared the crap out of me. I was sleeping."

"Sorry," Foaly said happily, "I thought you outa know."

She smiled and hugged him, "Sool's going to be in Howler's Peak for a very long time to."

"There is one thing we need to discuss," Vinyaya said coming over to Holly as Artemis stood up, "The both of you, seem very fond of one another."

Holly and Artemis exchanged glances and she continued, "The council wants to let you know that it is alright. There's something you must know. Artemis can't live down here and if you live up there you won't be part of the LEP and the people."

Holly looked down at her toes and bit her lip. Artemis put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand any desicion you make."

"HEY!" Vinyaya said, "You didnt let me finish."

They both looked up at her and she smiled, "You'll turn human, but you'll still have your powers. We can't really take those from you. Plus, you both are heros to Haven and you can visit any time."

Holly smiled and did something no one would have expected. She jumped and punched her fist in the air, yelling, "OH YEAH!"

Some of the councilman laughed and Artemis pulled her into a hug.

"Though you could get a room," Another councilman muttered. Everyone laughed but Artemis and Holly kissed each other.

"Now lets get you topside," Foaly said grabbing them and dragging them to the nearest exit.

* * *

Artemis walked into the house, "I'M HOME!" 

It was around nine and he didn't care if they were sleeping. At least it wasn't six in the morning. Juliet came down the stairs first and dived at Holly. They both hit the ground and rolled. Juliet ended up on top and was smiling down at her, "Did you kill him?"

Holly laughed, "Yeah."

"YES!" Juliet yelled happily getting off of Holly and helping her up. Artemis's parents came next as Butler came through the door after putting the car away.

"What's going on?" Artemis's father asked.

Artemis's face was full of pride and happiness. Holly smiled and started to tell Juliet what happened. They whispered back and forth about what happened.

"Did everything go okay, hunny?" Angeline asked.

"Everything was perfect!" Artemis said, "I've realized a lot of things while I was gone. Mom, Dad, I know you want me to start dating and I know you have girls lined up but I like Holly."

Angeline smiled, "That's nice."

Artemis grabbed Holly and pulled her over to his parents. He got down on one knee and Holly's mouth dropped, "I know I've been a jerk and I know everytime were with each other it's because something is wrong, but I know I love you and I want to be with you. I want to see if this will work and if you'll give me a chance even if my brain gets in the way."

"It's a promise ring, because I promise I will be there and I want to make sure," Artemis said almost to fast for anyone to keep up, "Will you except my promise ring."

His parents were shocked, along with the Butlers. Holly stood there looking at him. He stood up and looked her in the eye. She grabbed him and kissed him hard. Then started shaking her head up and down until she got a head rush.

He put the ring on her finger and she ran over to Juliet and whispered something. Juliet laughed and Holly ran back over to Artemis and hugged him. He smiled and his parents finally came out of shock.

"That's my son," Artemis senior smirked wrapping his own arm around Angeline.

"So, Holly," Angeline asked, "Will you be living with us?"

"REALLY!" Artemis shouted, "SHE CAN!"

"Yes," Angeline laughed.

Artemis hugged her and twirled around with her in his arms. She nodded in agreement and he kissed her again.

'Everything is finally perfect,' Holly thought to herself as she got lost in Artemis's eyes once again.

* * *

YEAH!!! Thats the end. Sorry. I really hoped you liked it. KORU! You better be proud of me I just did 3 chapters in less than a week. I hope non of you hated the ending.

I'm also going to write a new story soon. It will be somewhat of a sequal to Strickly Ballroom by Slime Frog. So read that one first if you want to know every detail. It will be names Full of Fire. Thank you for all the reviews. Without you this story wouldn't have been going as fast or would have been deleted. I'm glad I can make you happy.

THANKS A BUNCHIES!!!! Crazygirliecaptain!


End file.
